


【宇植】二十七

by Nekoge_Z



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), 精神变态日记
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoge_Z/pseuds/Nekoge_Z
Summary: 严肃警告，是BE。城里孩子徐仁宇X村里孩子陆东植年龄操作，全员下乡，小徐亲妈健在，私设如山。中篇一发完，阅读需要一定时间。本文含少量少儿不宜和血腥暴力，望大家看前三思，看时如感不适请及时退出（x3），看完节哀。虚构剧情请勿上升现实，感谢（鞠躬）。
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik, 宇植, 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 6





	【宇植】二十七

**-1-**

**“我曾孤身一人行走于黑夜，从不知孤独为何物，直到你在黑夜中牵起了我满是血污的手。”**

咔沙——咔沙——

有脚步声回荡在晚秋的树林中，落叶在泥土上薄薄地铺了一张毯子，却是一张只能放大脚步声的毯子。一双沾了些泥巴的黑色运动鞋踩在边缘翻卷的枯叶上，枯叶应声而碎，不远处的一只乌鸦被这刺耳的脚步声惊飞，怪叫声伴随着扑腾翅膀的声音消失在天际，一时间树林显得比之前更加安静。

晚秋的树林光秃秃的，本该在枝丫上的绿叶大半都落叶归了根。抬头能看见灰蒙蒙的天空透出晦暗的光，将整片树林笼罩在阴冷之中。一抹褐色的身影闲庭漫步在这片由大自然分布得错落有致的树林中，须臾，他左右看了看，又望向树林深处，稍作沉思。

他现在在树林外围，如果要深入腹地应该还要走好一段路。树林长在山坡上，坡度虽缓但土地并不平坦，走起来颇费时间和体力。晚秋的天渐渐黑得越来越早，考虑了一下回家所需的时间，又看了看他右手拎着的那条有些湿哒哒的东西，褐色的身影紧了紧他左手握着的小铁锹，然后踢开了脚下的落叶，露出稍有些湿润的土地。

将手中那条软趴趴的东西随意地朝地上一扔，他挥起小铁锹开始在自己刚才选定的地方挖坑。小铁锹是专门为那些年纪不大但是已经有能力帮着干农活的孩子准备的，用起来还算顺手，虽然他从未干过农活，不过要感谢前天下的一场大雨，仍然湿润的土地方便了他眼下的作业。

没过多久他就挖出了一个足够容纳自己将埋之物的坑。他蹲下身拎起那东西拿到眼前最后端详了一下，毛绒绒的一条已经有些发冷发硬，兀自向坑底滴着暗红色的液体。这暗红色的液体是导致这东西湿哒哒、黏糊糊的主要原因，暗红色之中还混杂着黄白黑。手一松，僵冷黏湿的触感便脱离掌心落进坑里，发出一声无机质的闷响。他有些索然无味地起身，用小铁锹把挖坑时堆积在坑边的土重新推进坑里大半。

填坑比挖坑要来得更加快些，本应如此，如果不是身后不合时宜地传来另一个突兀的脚步声的话。

“仁宇哥？是你吧，你在做什么呢？”

小心翼翼开口搭话的是一个穿着蓝黑格子衬衫和一条已经洗得有些发白的牛仔裤的男孩。他顶着一头卷发，在光照下发梢有些泛黄，探头探脑地走到了被叫做“仁宇哥”的男孩身后不远处。对方蹲在地上不知正在聚精会神地做着什么，出于好奇，卷发男孩又壮着胆子朝对方走近了两步。他有些怕这个两个月前刚从城里搬来他们村子，还住在自家隔壁的小哥哥。对方总是一副不苟言笑，拒人于千里之外的冷漠样子，搞得他每次一和对方说话就不自觉地畏首畏尾起来，时刻感受到从对方身上传来的无形的威压。

“哦，是东植啊。你为什么来林子里？”来人已经到了他的身边，他才抬头回应。陆东植背光站在他身前看不太分明，他眯了眯眼睛，复又垂下头继续自己未完成的活。

“快到饭点了，李阿姨找不见你，让我来帮忙找找。仁宇哥，你在埋东西吗？”陆东植见徐仁宇并不避讳自己，犹豫了一下还是决定开口询问。

“嗯。”徐仁宇不看陆东植，只专心盯着渐渐被他堆起的小土堆，声音平静，“在林子口看到有只猫死了，挺可怜的，想找个地方把它埋了。”

“真的吗！好可怜……”陆东植瞪大了眼睛轻呼一声，明显变得沮丧起来。他在徐仁宇身旁蹲下，皱着眉头看对方堆起来的那个小土堆，“怎么会死了呢……”

“我看它身上有伤口，可能是被村子里的野狗袭击了吧，还小。”

“哦……”陆东植看看小土堆，闭上眼双手合十拜了拜。睁眼后见徐仁宇仍在继续往土堆上添土，不知想把土堆堆得多高，于是便安静地和徐仁宇蹲在一起，视线跟着徐仁宇手上的动作来回移动。

“嗯？仁宇哥你受伤了？”

拍土的小手顿了顿，徐仁宇起身，拍掉手上沾着的泥，右手微微握拳藏在身后，盯着陆东植，“我不太会用铁锹。”

“那我们快回去吧，你伤口上都沾上土了，快回家洗洗！”

“你！”

右手被一把从身后拽出，徐仁宇想甩开陆东植，却被对方接下来的举动给打断。

“呼——呼——痛痛全部飞走了！”

看着陆东植夸张地用手比划了一个“飞走了”的动作，徐仁宇瞪着眼睛有些震惊，同时目光中还有嫌弃，“你在干吗……”

“我受伤了罗阿姨都会这样安慰我的。”陆东植笑着扬了扬下巴。

“那你就不疼了么？”

“嗯……会好一点点……”

徐仁宇用鼻子重重出了口气，忍着没把那声“白痴”骂出口，忍着没翻白眼，忍得被陆东植握着的右手有些颤抖。

“……仁宇哥还是觉得很痛吗？那我们还是快回去吧。”

陆东植二话不说牵着徐仁宇就往树林外走，临走前还从地上捡起了徐仁宇的小铁锹，主动帮忙保管。

“仁宇哥你喜欢猫吗？”

“不喜欢。”

“诶？”听到了出乎意料的回答，陆东植回头眨着眼睛看徐仁宇，“那你人真好，还肯帮忙埋它，自己都受伤了。”

“是啊……”徐仁宇看了看自己被陆东植牵着的手，伤口上不知何时渗出了血丝，整只手星星点点沾着湿湿的泥粒，蹭在陆东植干净的手上不少。像是想起了什么好笑的事情，他勾了勾嘴角，“可能是因为今天心情好。”

徐仁宇搬来这个偏远的小山村有两个多月了，笑过的次数陆东植一只手就数得过来，现在听对方笑着说心情好，虽然总觉得那笑容有哪里看着不舒服，但还是决定不想这么多，转过头默默带对方往村子的方向走。如果可以的话他还是希望徐仁宇能够多笑笑，笑起来的徐仁宇看起来容易亲近多了。

“你不觉得脏吗？”

“嗯？什么脏？”

“你的手被我弄脏了。”

“这算什么，洗洗就好啦。不过仁宇哥你这伤口挺奇怪的，到底要怎么用铁锹才会伤成这样啊？”陆东植咯咯笑了起来，两只桃花眼眯成了缝儿。

“嗯，下次换个别的。”

“要是不会用农具的话我可以教你，随时都可以来问我的！”陆东植迈着轻快的步子拍拍胸脯。

“我觉得挺脏的。”

“啊？”和徐仁宇的对话过于跳跃，陆东植有些疑惑地回头再次看向对方，见对方还是盯着和他牵着的手，他的目光也不禁落在了两人的手上。左看右看，从小在山里皮大的陆东植实在是看不出这不过是沾了点泥又流了点血的手到底有什么好让徐仁宇这么在意的，可能城里人比较爱干净吧。他把小铁锹往地上一插，腾出一只干净的手抹掉了点沾在两人手上湿湿的黑泥粒，然后就着牵手的姿势举起两只小手，“没关系，我不嫌弃你。嘿嘿，走吧我们回家。”

******

天光渐暗，西面最高的那座山头被戴上了太阳落山前最后的苍白日冕，而徐仁宇和陆东植家所在的方向已经升起了袅袅炊烟。

这座小山村不大，二十几户人家，出了村往西还有一个比这稍大些的村子，往南走上十几里不到有一个挺热闹的镇子。小山村三面环山，有山有水，四季风景各异，但村里人大都不会去特别在意。只有像徐仁宇这种城里来的孩子才会在最初的时候对山村风光感到新奇，不过这种新奇撑死也维持不了一个礼拜，更何况像徐仁宇这种性格寡淡的小孩，在第四天摸清了全村的地形之后就再也没有探索的欲望。风景好又如何，日子过得远比不上城里好。

两人从村东山的树林走出，穿过几片农田，远远就能看见自家的矮平房。三层小楼是陆家，旁边的二层小楼是徐家。徐家本姓李，两个月前李氏从城里带着一大一小两个男人回村，这才改了姓。

“李阿姨！我带仁宇哥回来啦！”

徐仁宇还被陆东植牵着，他不理解为什么对方要像邀功一样站在自家院子里朝关着的房门大喊，并且还想上前敲门。但他没做任何反应，只是被牵着，静静等待自家上锁的房门被打开。大概等了有2分钟，期间陆东植连着敲了两次门，一次比一次小声，徐仁宇在内心不屑这么小的动静屋里听得到才有鬼，也不知道陆东植在心虚什么。

拖鞋声“踢踢踏踏”地停在门口，陆东植后退一步和徐仁宇并排站好，伴随着“咔嚓”一声门把扭动，李氏从开了一条缝的门里探出半个身子。她几乎挡住了屋内所有的景象，只能看到屋子里似乎没开灯，黑黢黢的十分安静。

“李阿姨好。”

“哎，东植好。”她将一缕垂在眼前的黑发别到耳后，拉了拉乳白色薄绒打底衫的半高领，露出一个微笑，“仁宇回来啦，饭已经做好了，有海带汤，快进屋吃饭吧。”

“李阿姨，”陆东植上前两步，把两只小脏手举给李氏看，“仁宇哥受伤了，您快给他看看。”

“是吗，怎么会受伤？”

李氏从屋子里出来，顺手关上房门，走到徐仁宇面前弯腰想去拉他的手。手刚伸到一半，徐仁宇用力一挣，终于脱离陆东植的“魔爪”重获自由。

“陆东植，你家在隔壁。”说完这句，他转身推开房门径自消失在门后。

陆东植眨眨眼睛有些不明所以，直到刚才为止徐仁宇看起来都像他自己所说的那样“心情不错”，怎么突然就翻脸不认人了呢？低头看了看被徐仁宇甩掉的手，感受到头发被轻柔地抚摸，陆东植抬头看向李氏。

“谢谢东植把我们仁宇带回来。你别介意，仁宇他其实很喜欢你的，下次还要来找他玩啊。”

陆东植点点头，“放心吧李阿姨。那我回家啦，阿姨再见！”笑着挥别李氏，陆东植蹦蹦跳跳跑出徐家院子，向左拐个弯进了自己家。

夕阳的最后一抹余晖消失在西山后，伴随夜幕降临的是天空厚重的灰黑色。多云的日子星月无光，一片片分散的云朵不知何时已连成一片，乌泱泱压在山头，压得飞虫无法振翅，压得人透不过气来。

  
  


**-2-**

**“还记得初遇时你叫我一声‘哥哥’，却不知道我有多么嫌弃。我从来不喜欢‘弟弟’这种存在。”**

笃笃笃。

“来了——是谁呀？”

一拉开门，出现在罗仁慧面前的是有些眼生的三个人，一看就是一家三口。女主人头发低低盘在脑后，有些拘谨地向罗仁慧微笑，身边站着不苟言笑的一对父子。

“您好，我是住在隔壁的李家的女儿，因为之前一直没回过村所以您应该没见过我。这是我丈夫和儿子，我们准备搬回来住了，以后要请您家多关照了。”李氏说着微微鞠了个躬。

“哎呀，是隔壁李家的，这真是……我听我们家村长提起过……村长——陆村长啊——快来，有客人来了！”

罗仁慧朝屋里喊，不一会从二楼走下来一个看着四十岁出头的男子。男子边打量门外站着的一家三口边朝门口走。他来到罗仁慧身边还没开口，李氏先打了招呼：“陆大哥，还记得我吗？”

“这……记得记得，隔壁李家的姑娘，有几年没见了吧，去了城里变得更漂亮了啊。”陆钟哲转头看了看一直没说话的那对父子，笑着点头打招呼，“你看看，这都成家了。先生一表人才，孩子都长这么大了，看着好像比我们东植还大？”

陆钟哲转头用眼神询问罗仁慧的意见，罗仁慧则转头去找被点名的陆东植的身影。陆东植本来在客厅的沙发上看电视，一心二用还陪着身边的弟弟玩，听到动静早就从沙发上站起来，也观察着门外来客的情况，一手搭在沙发靠背上，一副想靠近又有些怕生的模样。

“来东植，快来打招呼。”

听见罗仁慧招呼他，他走到门口，视线先是落在比他高了半个头的男孩身上。才看了一眼他就挪不开视线了，一下子理解了什么叫做电视里经常听到的“俗气”，说的就是这村里他见过的包括自己在内的所有小孩吧。

眼前的男孩皮肤白净，光是这点就和村里整天在田里山里疯玩，皮肤晒成小麦色的孩子们天差地别。他穿着陆东植从没见过实物的黑色背带短裤，简单的白衬衫没有一丝褶皱，领口还系了一个蝴蝶结，脚下踩着一双沾了点灰的黑皮鞋。那时的陆东植还不知道那个蝴蝶结叫做领结，只知道在女孩子的头上裙子上见过类似的东西，但都是粉粉嫩嫩的，不如眼前这个黑色的来得帅气。他想这皮鞋上沾的灰一定是对方从村口走过来时沾上的，好想给它擦擦干净。

见陆东植盯着人家孩子傻看，陆钟哲不好意思地笑笑，轻拍了一下陆东植的头顶，“东植，傻愣着干什么呢，快和叔叔阿姨还有……哥哥问好。”

“没事，”李氏双手搭着男孩的肩膀将男孩向前推了推，“我们仁宇到今年十一月就满十三岁了。东植你呢？”

“我要到十二月才十三岁……”

“哎呀，那还真是哥哥了。”陆家夫妻俩不知为何都很高兴，使劲拍陆东植。

陆东植没让他们失望，接收到信号，做了一个标准的自我介绍：“叔叔阿姨好，我叫陆东植。嗯……仁宇？哥哥好。”

被推到陆东植面前的男孩这才开口，他看了陆东植一眼后抬头对陆家夫妻有礼貌地微笑道：“叔叔阿姨好，我叫徐仁宇。”

“好好好——东植啊，以后记得找仁宇哥哥玩知道吗？”

陆东植看着徐仁宇点点头，却没得到对方的回应。他觉得眼前的小哥哥对他好像有些冷淡，有些凶，但刚才他笑起来却是很好看的。有些不知所措，陆东植伸手揪住了身旁陆钟哲的衣摆，眼睛却还是长在徐仁宇身上。

******

徐宗贤是在和陆家告别前才皮笑肉不笑地扯着嘴角和陆家人打招呼的，他和徐仁宇的到来可在当时的小山村激起了不小的浪花。

村里人娱乐不多，哪家哪户要是出了点事可得被大家议论纷纷好久。这李氏的父母早几年就白事喜办，自那之后李氏就出了村，说是去城里打拼，几年也回不了两次村，房子一直空关着，现在一回来居然来了个一拖二，本事可真大。那段日子村里的阿婆们总领着自家媳妇聚在村口有说有笑，说的笑的都是对徐家的各种猜测，什么城里人为什么来这穷乡僻壤过日子啊，什么李氏真没白瞎了那副好皮相，还能把城里人往村里带啊……

难听的不难听的听久了都变成耳旁风，日子总是要过，只是闲言碎语即使在两个月后也没减少，主要还是因为徐家两父子对村里人不咸不淡的态度，不管李氏再怎么赔笑脸也不管用，那态度明摆着就是看不上。

徐家成了村里的异类，和村子里维持着一种微妙的平衡，万幸的是邻里关系非常和睦。

这邻里关系想不和睦也难，也不看看徐家的邻居是谁——那是村里人缘好到出名的陆家。

村长陆钟哲一家五口，在村里姑且算是个大家庭，只是自从陆家大女儿陆志研成了村里第一个考进大学的孩子后，能回家的机会就只剩节假日。陆钟哲总是会念叨家里少了风风火火的大女儿冷清不少，同时没少督促陆东植要像姐姐一样好好读书将来出人头地。这时在一旁抱着小幺陆东灿看电视的罗仁慧就会出来解围，“村长啊，你少说东植几句吧。我们东植这么乖，你什么时候看到他不好好读书了。”

“整天不着家在外面玩，作业都做好了吗！”

“做好了……”陆东植噘着嘴小声答应。

“男子汉大丈夫讲话不要这样吞吞吐吐的，要有底气！东植你看看我，要像你爹我这样——”

“哇——”

“哎哟东灿啊，不怕不怕。村长你这是干什么呢，小声点！”

陆钟哲正欲言传身教，嗓门越扯越大，最后被小儿子爆发的哭声消了音。

罗仁慧是在陆东植六岁的时候嫁进陆家的，一年后为陆家又添了个男丁。虽是重组家庭，但得益于一家人个个都是热情直爽的性格，日子过得也有声有色，是全村公认的幸福美满。

陆家人的爱好就是助人为乐，这在徐仁宇看来几乎有些多管闲事。刚搬来的那段日子，陆家没少往他家送东西。昨天是陆家自己田里收的菜，今天是村里别人家新杀的鹅分给他家一只，过两天又是谁家的母鸡下了蛋。

还有一次陆钟哲热情地拉着徐家三口一起吃晚饭，说是远亲不如近邻，在院子里搭张桌子大家一起热闹热闹。饭桌上热闹的只有陆家人，你一句我一句地聊村里的鸡毛蒜皮，李氏时不时搭几句话，当被问到家长里短则饭桌上陷入一片沉默。罗仁慧心思细腻，笑着把话题扯到两家孩子身上，夸徐仁宇长得俊，性格也稳重，不像陆东植冒冒失失的。两个小孩被安排坐在一块，陆东植不服气地转头看徐仁宇一眼，见徐仁宇不理自己，他低头往嘴里塞了一大口黄瓜泡菜，两个腮帮子一鼓一鼓，像是受了天大的委屈。

一顿饭吃到最后，陆钟哲喝酒上了头，问起徐家搬来村里的原因，是不是有什么困难。不等人家回答又接着夸徐宗贤是城里来的，见多识广，愿不愿意到村委会帮忙……眼看着徐宗贤脸色黑了下来，罗仁慧赶紧拉着自己的老公打哈哈，可惜没用，徐宗贤冷笑着扔下一句“陆村长管得可真宽”就离席回到了隔壁。李氏道着歉追了出去，只留下徐仁宇一个小孩镇定自若地坐在饭桌旁喝鸡汤。

场面一度十分尴尬，陆钟哲酒醒了大半，被罗仁慧拍了下胳膊，正想说些什么，徐仁宇开口救场：“东植，吃完饭带我在村里逛逛吧。”

  
  


**-3-**

**“你说以后我的每个生日你都会陪我过。”**

徐仁宇并不喜欢陆东植，或者说很烦陆东植，他觉得陆东植是陆家最喜欢多管闲事的那个，当然这是因为只有陆东植是陆家和他接触最多的。

陆东植真如第一次见面时被嘱咐的那样总是来找徐仁宇玩，大多数时候是陆东植在徐仁宇耳边滔滔不绝，没几天徐仁宇对村子里的各种八卦就掌握得和陆东植一样多了。徐仁宇觉得烦，也会对陆东植摆脸色，但他从没赶过陆东植。看陆东植被自己的冷脸吓到，但没一会儿还是会小跑两步跟在自己身后，徐仁宇觉得还挺有意思，至少比待在那个暗无天日、充满酒气的二层小楼里，听到或看到他不想听也不想看的一些东西有意思。

在徐仁宇眼里，这个比自己只小了一个月的同龄男孩全身上下都冒着傻气。当初他在城里读书的时候就比同龄人要早熟，要不是家里生意失败欠了一屁股债，他现在应该在贵族私立学校上初中。现在来到这穷乡僻壤，他自然是打心底里瞧不起农村孩子的，这和陆东植性格好不好，长得可不可爱没有一点关系。

陆东植乖巧懂事，一张略带婴儿肥的小脸肉嘟嘟的，天生一头松软的自然卷继承于其因产后大出血而不幸去世的生母。他人长得可爱嘴也像抹了蜜似的甜，见人就问好，把人叫得心里乐开了花，嘴上合不拢，手底下就要捏上几把那张肉嘟嘟的小脸。零食糖果不请自来，陆东植自己吃不掉转头就去分给其他小朋友，俨然一副大哥哥的样子。再加上他是陆村长家的长男，每家每户多少都知道村里有这么个讨人喜欢的小孩。

天气日渐转冷，山里早晚温差大，各家都开始把厚衣服从箱底柜底翻出来为临近的冬日做准备。先是元旦，再是春节，两个节日即将在不久之后接踵而至，村里的气氛几乎是肉眼可见地热闹起来。性急的人家已经开始考虑置办年货，烦恼今年自家的鸡鸭或猪牛该不该杀。而在迎新年之前，陆东植还有另一个独属于他的日子值得期待。

十三岁生日，小生日，前不着村后不着店的年纪，陆家没打算帮陆东植大操大办，只让他自己邀请些关系好的小朋友来家里吃饭热闹热闹。这时候陆东植的好人缘就体现出来了，住在村尾的沈家姐姐，住在陆家对面的吴家妹妹，还有陆东植的同班同学孔、朴、申，和那个一见到陆东植就喜欢跟在他屁股后面吸着鼻涕叫“大哥”的张家弟弟，当然，还有陆东植的“新哥哥”徐仁宇。

孩子来了家长们自然也跟着来凑热闹，于是小生日却过出了大阵仗，陆家院子里架起了两张大圆桌，客厅里本就有一张大圆桌，即使如此也有三三两两的叔叔阿姨坐不下来，托着饭碗站在院子里聊得不亦乐乎。除了陆东灿被罗仁慧带在眼皮子底下看着，其余小朋友们都在屋内享受没有大人们管控的“小小世界”。

“男孩子现在正是长身体的时候”——在这个理念下茁壮成长的男孩子们一个个胃口都被养得很好，除了陆东植和徐仁宇。两个人早早地吃饱离了饭桌，被沈姐姐吴妹妹抓去凑“过家家”的人头，但一个心不在焉，一个两眼放空。

陆东植六岁之前和父亲、姐姐相依为命。大女儿的性格豪迈直爽，有些男孩子气，陆钟哲很少操心，于是心思便放到二儿子陆东植身上，总想把他养成顶天立地的男子汉。以陆钟哲的性格，再细心也总有些笨拙。小时候陆东植没少被父亲逼着吃饭，越逼越吃不下，但吃不下也得吃完。奇怪的是陆东植的胃总也撑不大，食量定死了就那么点，于是在没有父亲监视的情况下他选择从心，爱吃多少吃多少，就算半夜饿了也很有志气地不会吭声。

至于徐仁宇，他在刚进陆东植家门时笑着和各种人打过招呼，待屋子里没了大人之后，别说是表情了，连话都没说过几句。他是一个人来陆家的，只有徐家的家长没有凑陆东植这个生日的热闹，即使徐家和陆家只隔了一道墙。但徐仁宇却是在座包括大人们中最有排面的，因为他给陆东植捧来一个十寸的鲜奶蛋糕。

徐仁宇借自己捧着的蛋糕的光沐浴着万众瞩目。陆东植盯着蛋糕的包装盒眼睛都直了，先是跟在徐仁宇身边，然后蛋糕被罗仁慧接过去，就又跟在她身边，看她一边笑呵呵地说让徐家破费了，一边腾冰箱里的东西好把蛋糕放进去。东西腾了快一半，陆东植才像刚睡醒一样回头问徐仁宇：“这是给我的吗？”

徐仁宇点点头，提前走完今天的流程，“祝你生日快乐。”

“哇！大发！谢谢仁宇哥！”

徐仁宇几乎能看见陆东植眼睛里闪着满满的小星星。没什么能再说的了，他也不准备和一旁艳羡不已，连声赞叹，拼命给自己递眼色的其他小孩子们交朋友，于是便四下打量了一圈陆家的客厅，准备坐到饭桌那靠近墙角的位子上。

陆东植高兴坏了，不仅因为收到了难得才能吃到一次的鲜奶蛋糕，还是这么大一块，还因为看见刚才徐仁宇转身之前对他笑。淡淡的笑容转瞬即逝，却被他抓住了。客厅统共这么点儿大，他还要小跑着绕过沙发跑到徐仁宇所在的墙角边的空位坐下，双手撑在大腿两侧，在硬木靠背椅上前后晃着小脚丫，转头冲徐仁宇嘿嘿傻乐。

他这么一乐，徐仁宇就不痛快了，一分钟不到其他几个男孩女孩都围到了这个墙角，主要还是来找今天的小寿星陆东植的，但徐仁宇刚才挣足了风头，难免会被你一言我一语叽叽喳喳地搭上好几句话。得不到自己想要的清净，慢慢地徐仁宇的态度就冷了下来。也许是这几个月来和徐仁宇在一起的时间比较长，陆东植很会看对方脸色，也没思考过为什么自己总想讨好对方，只是觉得看到过对方笑的样子就不想再看对方不高兴。他不喜欢皱着眉头一脸严肃的徐仁宇，就好像是本能地感到害怕。

小寿星亲自放话让大家都别再八卦，这时罗仁慧正巧收拾完冰箱走到他们这打招呼，让他们在屋子里好好玩，但是别调皮捣蛋。大家异口同声地答应，只有徐仁宇问：“罗阿姨，请问什么时候开饭，我有点饿了。”

“哎呀我们仁宇饿了啊？”似乎对总是像个小大人似的徐仁宇会提出这样的要求感到有些惊喜，罗仁慧从刚才起就笑得没合拢过的嘴都快咧到耳后根了，不自觉换上了哄自家两个儿子的口气， “这就准备开始烧了，马上就有的吃了，仁宇再等一下下啊。”

陆东植一瞬间都不知道今天到底是谁过生日。

******

鲜奶蛋糕，通体纯白，十二朵奶油小花在蛋糕表面的边缘围成一圈，往里又有一切为二的十瓣鲜艳欲滴的草莓围成第二圈，最中心留出的一块圆形奶油“白板”上用巧克力酱书写着“东植生日快乐”。

这对徐仁宇来说是再寻常不过的一种生日蛋糕，寻常到有些低级，但对陆东植来说却足够他向村里其他小朋友炫耀一段日子了。在“过家家”的期间陆东植多次走神，小眼神毫不掩饰地往冰箱上瞟，无视吴妹妹多次，被沈姐姐多次警告，最后实在是玩不下去了，沈姐姐一气之下直接跑出去找罗阿姨申请吃蛋糕。

吹蜡烛分蛋糕这事可没法躲在屋里独乐乐了，毕竟这可是今天的重头戏。在院子里其中一张大圆桌上清出一块地方放蛋糕，正巧这时天色早已暗了下来，形状为“1”和“3”的两根蜡烛插在蛋糕正中熠熠生辉，将雪白的蛋糕照成温暖的橙黄。虽然插蜡烛时不可避免地破坏掉了蛋糕上的一两个字，这让陆东植有些遗憾，但这种短暂的遗憾对于之后紧闭双眼，双手十指交叉紧握于胸前认真许愿的他来说不值一提。

在鼓掌声和生日歌中，不知是谁起哄说“吹蜡烛得一次全吹灭，许下的愿望才能成真”。陆东植睁开眼后张大嘴巴深吸了一口气，然后鼓着腮帮子对着蜡烛用力一吹，边吹边左右转头，吹完后肉嘟嘟的小脸也变得通红。蜡烛是被一口气吹灭了，旁边围观的大人们也得偿所愿地被陆东植可爱的举动给逗笑了。

徐仁宇作为送蛋糕的人获得了站在陆东植身边看他吹蜡烛的“特等席”，也获得了他吹完蜡烛后露出的第一个灿烂笑容。蜡烛的光已经熄灭，徐仁宇不明白为什么陆东植的笑容看起来还是那么亮。

最大的一块蛋糕属于小寿星，第二大的那块则被小寿星分给了徐仁宇。其他小朋友们对这个分配结果颇有微词，不敢相信他们从小和陆东植玩到大的交情就这样败给了短短三个月左右的“邻里关系”。吴妹妹和张弟弟看徐仁宇的眼神怨念得几乎要带上敌意，孔朴申三人聚在一起长吁短叹陆东植不讲义气，只有沈姐姐出来说了句公道话让大家一瞬间都闭上嘴专心吃蛋糕。“有空说这么多不如快吃吧，吃完这块说不定能趁蛋糕没分完之前再多拿两块。”

徐仁宇看了看自己托盘中的蛋糕，陆东植给他装蛋糕时小手颤颤巍巍的，一副十足小心的样子，但蛋糕最终还是歪倒在了托盘上。在对方无辜的眼神注视下，徐仁宇破天荒地在接过托盘时轻声说了句“谢谢”，然后有些别扭地转身走回屋里。

“……搞什么，给我这么大一块。”他坐在先前那个靠角落的座位自言自语，不时拿透明的一次性塑料叉子戳两下蛋糕上白花花的奶油，迟迟没有下口。

“仁宇哥？”陆东植从门口探出毛茸茸的小脑袋，视线锁定在角落里的徐仁宇身上。他迈着轻快的步子走到徐仁宇身边坐好，然后转头看见对方托盘中仍然很完整的蛋糕问：“你怎么不吃？”

“好吃吗？”

“嗯！好吃！”陆东植用力点头，天然卷的发丝像被装了小弹簧随着他的动作晃动。

“那这块也给你吃吧。”徐仁宇把他的托盘推到陆东植面前。

陆东植愣了愣，眨了两下眼睛有些不解，“仁宇哥你不吃吗？”

“我不爱吃甜的。”

“啊……是这样……可是你一口也不吃吗？真的很好吃！”

见徐仁宇摇头，陆东植“嗯”了一声，却没去动徐仁宇推到他面前的那块蛋糕，只是闷闷地吃自己那块，脸上没了刚才那股子高兴劲儿，似乎有些泄气。一时间这个角落被沉默笼罩，诡异的安静一直持续到陆东植快把自己那块大蛋糕吃完的时候。

徐仁宇难得见陆东植不在这种情况下主动找他说话，根据他对陆东植的定义，对方身上那股傻气并不是所谓的“情商低”，相反陆东植很会看人脸色，只是对方太老实，又容易相信别人，这种轻易对人掏心掏肺、对人好的性格实在是让徐仁宇觉得很傻。

陆东植的一反常态不免让徐仁宇有些在意，他转过头盯着陆东植观察，终于把陆东植盯得食不下咽，差点被蛋糕噎死。“仁宇哥，我脸上有东西吗？”

顺着陆东植的话，徐仁宇目光在对方脸上扫了一圈，突然笑了起来，“东植在生我的气？因为我不吃你的生日蛋糕？”

“没有！不是……”陆东植有些慌乱地摇了摇双手。

徐仁宇突然朝陆东植靠过去，抢走对方手中的塑料叉子叉了一口蛋糕低头吞下。他把叉子插在剩下的蛋糕上，右手肘撑在桌子上半侧过身问陆东植：“东植现在高兴了吗？”

陆东植看着徐仁宇近在咫尺的脸不敢说话，被徐仁宇伸手扯住脸蛋，“怎么这副表情？过生日应该要高兴才是，笑一笑啊，刚才吹蜡烛时不是笑得很好看吗？”

陆东植被扯着脸蛋露出的笑容有些变形，他口齿不清地说：“仁宇喝笑喜来也很好汉！”

“什么？”

“啊那这块蛋糕我就吃掉了，谢谢！”陆东植抓住徐仁宇的手腕把自己的脸蛋解救出来，头低得恨不得把脸埋进蛋糕里。见徐仁宇没有追问，他暗自松了口气，刚安下心来吃了两口，突然灵光一闪，“仁宇哥你的生日不是在上个月吗？怎么没有过？”

“我不过生日。”

“为什么？”

“为什么要过？”

“那当然是因为长大了一岁值得纪念啊，况且和大家一起过生日多开心啊。”

“没什么值得我纪念的，我也没有想要一起庆祝的对象。”

“怎么会没有呢，爸爸、妈妈、朋友，还有——”

“我、没、有。”

徐仁宇一字一顿地强行打断陆东植，用眼神警告对方闭嘴，但陆东植似乎对生日有着特别的执念，没有被徐仁宇威慑到，仍然在继续这个话题。

“那仁宇哥你生日是哪天？”

徐仁宇有些不耐烦了，向后靠在椅背上和陆东植拉开距离，“为什么要告诉你？”

“因为我想知道。”

“……”

“仁宇哥你就告诉我嘛，拜托——”陆东植双手合十抵在鼻尖，皱着眉头眨着眼睛，眼神满是恳求。

徐仁宇看了他两眼，然后移开视线，“…………上次你来树林找我那天。”

“啊，是那天！难怪那天李阿姨说煮了海带汤，原来是给仁宇哥过生日。”

“你高兴什么，又不是你过。再说那种怎么能算过生日。”

“当然算啦，我没蛋糕吃的时候都是吃海带汤的啊。”说着陆东植又美滋滋地吃了一大口蛋糕，“仁宇哥，你以后过生日的时候我可以陪你一起过的！还有大家，大家肯定也很乐意陪你一起过生日的。”

“哎……你把嘴里的东西咽下去再说话，脏死了……”

“唔……”陆东植顿了顿，用手挡了一下嘴，“那仁宇哥你答应了吗？”

“你哪只耳朵听见我答应了。”

“有什么关系嘛……今年的生日已经错过了，下次就一起过嘛……”

“我看你是想再吃蛋糕吧。”

“哪有……我才不是这种人！”

陆东植自以为很严肃地直视徐仁宇，嘴角却在小声嘟哝时微微翘起。这在徐仁宇看来就是一副不打自招的样子。

“啊！仁宇哥你又笑了！”

“……我没笑。”徐仁宇觉得陆东植为了欲盖弥彰在胡说八道，却不自觉地压了压嘴角想要坐实自己没在笑的事实。满眼都是陆东植坐在自己面前傻笑着吃蛋糕的快乐样子，对方好像还嘀嘀咕咕地说着什么，但都没进他的脑子。他抬手刮了一下陆东植的嘴角，“你脸上沾奶油了。”

下一秒，徐仁宇像是被雷劈中，电流从食指蔓延至全身。陆东植舔去了他手上的奶油，随后绽放出一个笑容，奶油的甜味融化在笑容里，徐仁宇略有些僵硬地慢慢收回手。他听陆东植说：“抱歉仁宇哥，你嫌脏吧，我去拿张纸巾给你擦擦！”他听自己答：“没关系。”

最终在陆东植的坚持下徐仁宇还是擦了手，奇怪的是温暖濡湿的触感萦绕在指尖挥之不去，同样挥之不去的还有陆东植嫩红的舌头和通红的耳尖。当晚徐仁宇躺在床上辗转反侧，将近凌晨三点才浅浅入眠。浅眠易多梦，梦里多了一双湿润的眼睛，混合着本就挥之不去的濡湿打湿了整个夜晚。

  
  


**-4-**

**“我仍清楚地记得我们第一次拥抱的温度。”**

“东植啊，可别再这么冒失了，这一天天摔得都成什么样了。”罗仁慧皱着眉头给陆东植磕破的手肘擦红药水，满脸的心疼。陆东植坐在沙发上用没受伤的那只小手攥紧了裤子，抿着嘴忍着疼，乖乖地点头说：“好，我下次小心。谢谢阿姨。”

“伤得不重，没事的。东植啊，看姐姐给你买了什么？”

趁着放寒假回家过年的陆志研拿着一个看起来像是枕头一样的东西走到陆东植身边坐下。随着她手上的动作，一件米色的小棉袄展开在陆东植眼前。陆东植惊喜地张大了嘴巴，直能塞下一个鸡蛋。

“这是姐姐给你的生日礼物加新年礼物，可别嫌我小气啊。”

“怎么会！谢谢姐姐，衣服很漂亮！”陆东植接过小棉袄左看右看，想穿又怕刚涂的红药水蹭脏了衣服，于是便转头把衣服展示给一旁的罗仁慧看，被罗仁慧摸了摸脑袋，之后又拿着衣服去找陆钟哲。

******

村子小但架不住是非多，陆东植这受欢迎的性格有人喜欢自然就有人看不惯。隔壁村的孩子王周英敏就总爱跨村来找陆东植麻烦。陆东植和周英敏不对付，这在两个村子里的孩子之间是公开的秘密。

陆东植性格虽好但也有些好过了头，被欺负了最多就等人走了揉揉眼睛，吸吸鼻子，拍拍裤子，慢吞吞朝家走。不是不想回家，而是有时被推倒磕破了膝盖，腿疼走不快。等回到了家，他自然也不会说自己被人欺负了，只说是自己不小心摔倒的，心里想的是不要让家人担心。

一次两次，好几次。周英敏喜欢逞一时之快，但还知道陆东植是陆村长家的儿子，欺负人的时候还知道收敛。陆东植身上最多也就是看起来像小打小闹般的磕磕碰碰，这已经算严重的了，大多数时候周英敏是带着自己的两个小跟班嘴贱惹惹陆东植而已。

永远短暂的寒假里平平无奇的某一天，几乎所有孩子们都还沉浸在过春节收红包的喜悦之中，逃避着寒假作业带来的烦恼，想尽办法给自己找乐子，度过一个愉快的假期。周英敏也不例外。

陆东植穿着姐姐送的米色小棉袄，头戴一顶奶白色绒线帽，那是罗仁慧在春节前刚给他织好的，帽顶还坠了一颗滚圆的毛线球，随着陆东植的动作来回晃荡，更加衬得帽子的主人活泼可爱。绒线帽下露出一截卷卷的齐刘海，齐刘海下露出一双眼尾上挑的桃花眼，陆东植快乐地撒丫子往隔壁徐仁宇家跑，想要找小哥哥一起出去玩，想要给小哥哥看看自己的新衣服新帽子。

刚跑出自己家的院门没几步，陆东植脑袋上就是一凉。周英敏不知道什么时候来到了陆东植身后，扯下陆东植的帽子就跑，边跑边笑，身后还跟着两个起哄的跟班。陆东植一下子就气红了眼，大喊着“把帽子还给我！”，撒丫子拼命跟在周英敏身后追赶，殊不知自己被引着七拐八绕来到了平时不常来的一条偏僻小巷之中。

站定在巷尾的周英敏气定神闲地拎着毛线球甩帽子，绒线帽被甩得在空中画出一个模糊的白圈。他满脸挑衅，“陆东植，新衣服挺好看啊，这帽子也是新的吧？是你那个后妈给你织的？”

“关你什么事！把帽子还给我！”陆东植伸出右手，气势汹汹地跺着脚朝周英敏走近几步。

“我要是不还又怎么样？你有本事抢回去啊！”说着周英敏就把帽子往自己头上一戴，和自己的两个跟班对视一眼，三人一起发出夸张的爆笑。

“周英敏，你恶心！别戴我的帽子！”

陆东植自己宝贝新帽子还来不及，怎么肯让周英敏戴，当时就朝周英敏冲了过去，伸手想把帽子抢回来。还没来得及碰到周英敏的一根头发丝，那两个跟班就像事先商量好了一样左右包抄架住陆东植，一瞬间陆东植被两人架得有些双脚离地。

意识到现在的情况对自己极为不利，陆东植拼命拿脚蹬地，一边挣扎一边不停大喊“放手”，但这条巷子里除了零星散落在地的垃圾和挤在巷子一侧的几个垃圾桶，就只剩发生争执的四人了。难得过节，大家总想偷个懒，不是在家睡回笼觉就是守着电视机随便看看，这条偏僻小巷里正在发生的争执无人问津。

周英敏拎着帽子在陆东植眼前晃，“大过年的，我也不想太为难你，你要是肯把这顶帽子送给我，我今天就放过你，怎么样？”说罢还拿帽子扫了扫陆东植的脸。

陆东植当然不愿意，一口回绝，仗着那两个跟班架着他，抬腿腾空对着周英敏就是一顿乱踢，把对方踢得连退两步。虽然没真的被踢中，但周英敏还是像被踩到了尾巴一样炸了毛，用力把那奶白色的帽子扔在地上踩了两脚。白帽子和灰黄的土地形成的鲜明对比刺眼极了，陆东植扯着嗓子喊“别踩了！”，身旁那两个跟班却还在笑。

“敬酒不吃吃罚酒，真是不知好歹。我最看不顺眼的就是你这种只知道卖乖讨好大人的马屁精，但你再怎么讨好也改变不了你就是个害死自己妈妈的扫把星！”

“扫把星！”

“扫把星——”

这是陆东植反抗最激烈的一次，他深吸了一口气之后用尽全身的力气大吼：“你放屁！”一瞬间的爆发力居然让他挣脱了两个跟班的束缚，朝周英敏直撞过去。这也是他第一次毫不掩饰地发泄自己的情绪，和周英敏扭打成一团。

周英敏被陆东植突然的奋起反抗吓了一跳，他被陆东植撞翻在地，身上蹭了不少泥，头发也被抓的乱七八糟，旁边那两个跟班却只知道傻站着看。虽然暗自心惊陆东植发起疯来力气还挺大，但到底大不过比他大了一岁的自己。他什么时候闹过这种笑话，当时就气红了眼，铆足了劲一把推开陆东植，把身上的小孩掀翻在地。陆东植闷哼一声，蜷成一团捂着脑袋，周英敏可不管这么多，喘着粗气对着陆东植的小身板就是一脚，踹得本就缩成一团的陆东植缩得更紧，发出一声惨叫，让人听着就肉疼。

周英敏那两个小跟班看着觉得形势不对，周英敏这是气疯了不管不顾的，比之前任何一次欺负陆东植的时候下手都重，现在这拳打脚踢的简直把他们吓破了胆。两人冲上去拉周英敏，嘴里不停重复着“别打了！”，“算了算了！”，混着周英敏大吼着“松手！拦我我连你们一起打！”。一时间小巷里吵吵嚷嚷乱成一片。

混乱中仍然抱头蜷缩着的陆东植动了动，猛地从地上弹起来抱住周英敏的右腿就是一口，惨叫声突破天际。陆东植眼睛还是红红的，满眼是泪，却把低头准备去拽他头发的周英敏给瞪得浑身一僵。待他回过神来准备继续去拽陆东植好解救自己剧痛的右腿时，只听身后传来垃圾桶翻倒的声音。

叮呤咣啷——

垃圾桶被踢得四散翻滚，铁皮撞击在地面的声音空荡荡地回响在突然安静下来的小巷之中。众人或抬头或回头去看，只见来人已经走到了小巷之中，仍在继续向已经静止成一幅画的四人靠近。来人手里拿着一根断了半截的铁制晾衣杆，断口处有些锈迹斑斑，看起来是就地取材。

“阿西，这小子又是谁？陆东植你是狗吗！你这狗东西快给老子松口！！”

见来人是个不认识的小鬼，看着比自己矮些，还特意拿了根破棍子虚张声势，想必造不成什么威胁，周英敏判断还是自己的腿要紧，便一把揪住陆东植的头发，使劲甩腿。突然背后传来一阵骚动，似乎是其中一个跟班喊了句“你干吗？！”，另一个发出意义不明的尖叫。周英敏皱着眉头咂了咂舌，心想全是废物，正欲转头，突然头顶一疼，随即眼前一黑，耳鸣得他天旋地转，不知道自己是站着还是已经倒了。

陆东植已经看傻了，保持着张嘴的姿势眼睁睁地看着前一秒还作威作福的周英敏下一秒软趴趴地倒在了地上，没过几秒就有深红的血从他头发里流出来。张着的嘴开始颤抖，陆东植哆嗦着看向站在他面前在他头顶罩下一片阴影的徐仁宇，“仁、仁宇哥……他……血……”

徐仁宇没说话，看着地上还没失去意识正在痛苦呻吟的周英敏。身后吓到腿软瘫坐在地的两个跟班也在呻吟，不过是看着徐仁宇，一边手脚并用地后退一边喊救命，像是见了鬼。

“别动。”徐仁宇象征性地转过头，眼神落在自己左手握着的半截晾衣杆上。晾衣杆上没血，而徐仁宇没什么表情，“你们两个想去哪？”

“呜呜——”

“大哥我错了！大哥饶命！”

徐仁宇应该算是笑了，轻轻发出一声“呵”，但只是张开嘴，嘴角既不上扬，脸上也没什么表情变化，“就这胆量还搞霸凌？臭虫一样的东西总喜欢换拉帮结派。”他转头瞥了一眼傻傻盯着自己的陆东植，一阵心烦，抬手就拿晾衣杆去戳倒在地上挣扎的周英敏。

“别装死。向陆东植道歉。”

陆东植显然没想到徐仁宇会在这时候提这个要求，几乎有些不知所措。他从地上爬起来，身子晃了晃才站稳。他被打得哪哪都疼，皱着一张小脸呲牙咧嘴，抬头却见徐仁宇瞪着眼睛看他，似乎比刚才还要生气。本来他想说些什么，结果被这么一瞪什么都忘了，只能眼观鼻鼻观心，一副等着挨骂的样子。

看陆东植灰头土脸，脸上还挂了彩的窝囊样子，徐仁宇气不打一处来。磨了磨后槽牙，随手把晾衣杆扔在脚下，他在周英敏身边半蹲下身子，揪着对方的领子把对方的上半身从地上拎起来。突如其来的眩晕感引得周英敏呻吟得更大声了。

啪！——

“仁宇哥！”

“他太吵了，我让他安静点。东植你最好也安静点。”徐仁宇朝陆东植摆了摆手，不再看他。“呀，听见我刚才说什么了吗？快向陆东植道歉。”

“………………起……”周英敏痛苦地闭着眼，出了一身冷汗。他用力克服眩晕感开口，想要道歉的声音气若游丝，还要被背景音里两个跟班的啜泣声给覆盖掉大半。

眼前的周英敏过于凄惨，徐仁宇毫不客气地大笑出声，笑得他喘不过气差点抓不住周英敏的领子，笑得两个跟班噤若寒蝉把嘴闭得严严实实，笑得陆东植泛红的眼睛又重新湿润起来。

“哈哈哈——啊……”他喘了口气，似乎还在憋笑，“你说什么？听不见啊？东植你听见了吗？”

“仁宇哥……”陆东植走到徐仁宇身边蹲下，小心翼翼地捏住对方的衣摆，“算了，我们回去吧……”

“就这么算了吗？东植你就是太好说话了所以活该被人欺负。他说你是害死你妈的扫把星也就这样算了吗？”

陆东植猛地抬头，充满震惊的眼睛里倒映出徐仁宇轻蔑的冷笑。他张了张嘴，憋了半天也没憋出一个字，脸倒是憋红不少。徐仁宇看不下去了，也不想在这耗着，他甩开周英敏起身，临走前丢下一句：“我真是吃饱了撑的才会帮你出头。”

他走得不算快，直到快走到巷口了身后也没陆东植跟上来的动静。吐出一口浊气，正欲加快脚步离开这个令人烦躁的场所，身后突然传来陆东植微微颤抖的声音：“向我道歉……”

徐仁宇几乎是瞬间就转过身，入目的是陆东植学着他的样子揪着周英敏的领子，重复了一遍“向我道歉”，这一遍的声音虽然还在颤抖，音量却大了不少。徐仁宇站在巷口听不分明，只知道没过几秒陆东植又冲周英敏大喊，让对方大声点。

“对不起……”

这次连徐仁宇都隐约听见了，他几乎控制不住自己的表情，看着陆东植在那之后起身，捡起被丢在地上的帽子朝自己走来。走到自己面前的小孩矮自己半个头，哭得稀里哗啦，两只小手攥紧成小拳头，看到自己只会叫“仁宇哥”，其他还说了什么基本听不懂。

徐仁宇微笑着看面前的陆东植，眼神近乎痴迷。他遵从本能把这个泪人揽进怀里，拍了拍陆东植的后背，然后就用这样一张笑容满面的脸对着巷尾的三人宣告：“今天……啊抱歉，我还不知道那个狗东西叫什么名字，但我们都看到了，他头上的伤是从楼梯上摔下来磕的，真是万幸没有摔得太严重，你们说是不是？”

说完他就揽着陆东植离开，至于那些人是拼命点头还是出声应和他并不关心。

******

“别哭了，我们东植做得好。”

“他不会死吧呜呜呜……”

“不会，我没下这么重的手。”

明明是徐仁宇带着陆东植走在田间小路，实际上被牵着的人却是他。陆东植冻得有些发红的手紧紧牵着身前只比他大了一个多月却看起来形象特别高大的小哥哥的左手，落后对方半步，亦步亦趋地跟着。

田间小路两侧的田地表面有些湿润，清晨的薄霜已被接近正午的日头给晒化。现在还远未到农作物抽芽的时候，蒙了水汽的田地颜色愈深，却仍处处透着僵冷。远处有几户人家的烟囱已经冒起了炊烟，现在正是各家张罗午饭的时候，光秃秃的农田显得格外寂寥。

徐仁宇转头看了一眼正在揉眼睛的陆东植，停下了脚步转身一把拉下他的手，“别揉了，手那么脏，再揉眼睛要瞎了！你还有空担心他，多担心担心你自己吧，搞成这样回去你怎么解释？”

陆东植眨了眨眼睛打了个哭嗝，眼泪像断了线的珠子一样往下掉，有些点点滴滴地化进土里变成一滴滴深色的水渍，有些滴到了小棉袄上擦出一条条泪痕。小棉袄的右侧衣兜鼓鼓囊囊，里面是被徐仁宇折好塞进去的绒线帽。衣兜不大，帽子露出了三分之一，沾了点灰的毛球晃晃悠悠，十分惹眼，显得陆东植有些滑稽。

徐仁宇叹了口气，伸手去摸陆东植的后脑勺，“你要是打架能有你哭的本事一半厉害也不至于总被人欺负。头……还疼不疼？”

陆东植摇摇头，“不疼了……”

“别的地方呢？”

“嗯……”陆东植抿了抿嘴不说话了，又开始眼观鼻鼻观心。

不说就不说，徐仁宇本想甩开陆东植的手继续走，但手中渐渐温暖起来的小肉手柔软的触感让他有些犹豫。手指微动，他捏了捏比自己小了半圈的手，拉着对方继续往家走，只是脚下步子迈得大了些，以此表示不满。

徐仁宇的这个步伐对陆东植来说很不友好，快也不是慢也不是，迈着小碎步跟着有些吃力，更何况他不说不代表他身上被踢的地方不疼。“仁宇哥，你慢点走……”陆东植委委屈屈，像个小媳妇似的被徐仁宇拉着。

“得快点回去，就要到饭点了，别让叔叔阿姨担心。”

“现在明明还早。”

“你倒是会和我顶嘴，怎么刚才在巷子里——说来那狗东西到底叫什么名字？”

“周英敏……”陆东植听徐仁宇又骂人，小跑两步跟得更紧些，双手抓着对方左手好像这样就不会被落下，“仁宇哥别生气了。”

“你瞪人的时候还挺有气势。”

“……”

徐仁宇突然被陆东植拽停，转头递给对方一个疑惑的眼神。

“仁宇哥你什么时候来的？”

“一开始。”

“那你就看着我被欺负吗？”

“我有义务帮你吗？”徐仁宇重新拉着陆东植走起来。

“……那你之后怎么又来了？”

“因为看到你还会反抗，看来还有点骨气。”

“仁宇哥为什么这么会打架？”

“……”徐仁宇这次自己停了下来，转头瞪陆东植，“陆东植，你问题真多。”

“仁宇哥教我打架吧！”

“不教！”

徐仁宇这次毫不犹豫甩开了陆东植的手，显然是被对方缠得烦了，谁料还没走出几步就被陆东植追上扑了一个踉跄。陆东植从背后把徐仁宇抱了个满怀，这突如其来的举动让一向以冷静自处的徐仁宇惊得瞪大了眼睛，“陆东植，你在干吗？！”

“仁宇哥一定要答应我教我打架，不答应我就不放手！”

陆东植直接耍无赖，这让徐仁宇虽张着嘴但却无语地说不出话来。他使劲转过身子好用自己的双手推开陆东植，但陆东植用了死力气，真就一副不放手了的样子，毛茸茸乱糟糟的脑袋使劲往转过身来的徐仁宇脖子上蹭。徐仁宇被蹭得痒痒，仰着脖子躲，不胜其烦。

“陆东植你在笑吗！”

“没有！”

“你明明在笑！快放手，别把眼泪鼻涕都蹭我身上！”

“我才没流鼻涕！仁宇哥你就答应我嘛……”

“……………………行我答应了，你放手。”徐仁宇双手虚搭在陆东植背上，推搡不知何时变成了一个拥抱。

“真的吗？不许耍赖！”陆东植抬头，亮晶晶的眼眸中不知闪的是仍未干透的泪光还是反射的天光，但那光都灵动极了。

“你怎么有脸说这话？”

徐仁宇怕是第一次见到这么死皮赖脸的陆东植，但好像也只有他见过这样的陆东植。他伸手捏住对方蹭了点灰的脸蛋，手上的触感有些湿滑。陆东植一边喊疼一边笑得灿烂，完全没有说服力。

冬日的暖阳洒在两人身上，温暖却是从两人相贴的胸膛散发出来的。徐仁宇没有再提让陆东植放手，反而自己重新抬手抚上对方的后脑勺。陆东植瘪瘪嘴欲言又止，红着脸低头把下巴搁在徐仁宇肩上。

天地间如此安谧，唯有属于彼此的心跳声响彻耳际。

  
  


**-5-**

**“我们太贪心，做了太多约定。”**

咔嚓。吱呀——

夜深人静之中响起的开门声尤为突兀，随后从某三层小楼里溜出来的一个黑影更是可疑。黑影偷偷摸摸溜到隔壁院子门口，抬手犹豫了半天，最后小心翼翼地敲了两下院门，然后立马转身飞快地将身形隐藏在角落的阴影里向外张望。不一会儿，被黑影敲响的院门开了一条小缝。门缝渐渐变大，从门里闪出另一个黑影正左顾右盼。

“仁宇哥！这里！”陆东植压低了嗓子用气声招呼徐仁宇。两人对视一眼后很有默契地没再出声，而是向着远处的田地快步走去。

春寒料峭，更何况现在已过凌晨一点半，寒气像是要从人衣服缝里钻进来浸入骨子里去。陆东植拉了拉他黑色的高领毛衣，呵出一团白气，“仁宇哥你看，好多星星啊。”

陆东植的衣服大多是比较亮的暖色调，为了今晚和徐仁宇偷偷溜出来他提前几天翻箱倒柜找出这么一件全黑的毛衣实属不易。少年浅蜜色的皮肤在黑色毛衣的衬托下变得分外白皙，被黑色包裹着身体的少年对徐仁宇来说几乎称得上新奇。徐仁宇见陆东植缩了缩脖子，本就分散着的注意力便被对方全部吸引过去。他没有顺着陆东植的话去看天，而是握住了对方的手，不出所料，手中的温度微凉。

“怎么不穿外套就出来了？”

“我这毛衣挺厚的，不冷。”

徐仁宇皱了皱眉，显然不认同陆东植的说辞，拉着他的手抄进自己黑色皮夹克的兜里，换来对方一句笑盈盈的“谢谢”。

今晚无疑是看星星的好天气，晴朗的夜空无云无月，漫天璀璨的星星像是被撒在天幕上的无数钻石，偏东南面的天空上淡淡流淌过一条银河，盯得久了则会让人产生一种若隐若现、变幻莫测的眩晕感。徐仁宇和陆东植并肩坐在一处田埂上，深夜的小山村没有一丝多余的非自然光，唯有星光冷冷地铺洒在地面所有人事物上。

陆东植双手抱膝抬头望天，眼睛被繁星点亮，浅蜜色的皮肤被打上一层白光。“好漂亮。”陆东植说。徐仁宇闻言偏头看他，过了几秒也说：“是很漂亮。”

“怎么以前没发现村里的星星这么好看呢。”

“是啊，怎么以前没发现。”

陆东植转过头撞上徐仁宇专注的视线，“仁宇哥，你说我们今天真的能看到流星吗？”

“其实每晚都会有流星，只是一般都出现在凌晨一点之后。东植以前从没这么晚出来看过星星吧？”

“嗯。”陆东植点点头，抱着膝盖小幅度前后晃动着身子，“仁宇哥知道的真多。”

徐仁宇笑笑，不置可否。“不知道要等多久才会看见流星，当然也有可能看不见。东植要是困了可以先睡一会，我看到了叫醒你。”

“那怎么来得及，不是说要在流星消失之前把愿望在心中默念三遍才能成真吗？”

“哦——东植还知道这个？”徐仁宇语气调侃，“看来为了今晚来看星星做了很多准备？”

“才不是……我这是……以前听沈姐姐提起过！”

“随便听一下就记住了？看来我们东植有想要许的愿望。”

陆东植眯起眼睛上下打量了一番徐仁宇，歪了歪一边的嘴角露出一个酷酷的笑容，一脸了然道：“没用的，我是不会告诉仁宇哥我要许什么愿的。愿望说出来就不灵了。”

像是受到陆东植的感染，徐仁宇的表情也不自觉丰富起来，他挑了挑眉，语气颇有些无所谓，“是吗？没关系，我并不想知道。”

闻言，陆东植小幅度地噘起嘴，虽然他知道徐仁宇在激自己，但难免有些不甘心。“仁宇哥难道就没什么愿望吗？”

“东植想知道吗？”徐仁宇慢慢靠近陆东植，望进对方的眼睛，“我倒是告诉东植也没关系。”

陆东植稍微仰身向后躲了躲，抱膝的姿势变成了双手搭在膝盖上，模样是十足的乖巧。说实话陆东植对徐仁宇的愿望是很好奇的，但徐仁宇的突然逼近令他有些紧张。他愣愣地盯着徐仁宇，手指纠结地抠着牛仔裤，“可是仁宇哥你说出来的话……愿望就会不灵了……”

“我希望我能离开这个穷乡僻壤。”

徐仁宇在安静的星空下轻轻地说出了他的愿望，听起来却字字掷地有声，把陆东植砸得有些懵。他看着陆东植眼睛里的情绪纷繁复杂地变化着，最后定格在有些慌乱的不知所措，连他自己的内心也突然被某些复杂的情绪填满。

“东植，我不可能一直留在这里，我不属于这里，我有我要拿回的东西。”

徐仁宇知道他对陆东植说这些陆东植也听不懂，但他还是说了，看着陆东植的眼睛说，以至于陆东植有一瞬间觉得徐仁宇像是在对着他许愿。

“仁宇哥是要回城里么……”陆东植觉得有些冷，用手搓了搓自己的脸颊，重新抬头看徐仁宇，“那你有想过什么时候离开这吗？”

回答陆东植的是良久的沉默。

徐仁宇似乎因为陆东植的提问陷入了沉思，眼睛盯着星空的某一处，但陆东植知道徐仁宇其实没在欣赏星空。陆东植重新圈着膝盖，把下半张脸埋进手臂里，只露出一双眼睛也盯着头顶的星空看。他也陷入了沉思，思考徐仁宇似乎真的很认真地想什么时候离开村子，自己到底要不要打断徐仁宇的思绪。

没有人知道时间过去了多久，打破沉默的是陆东植的一声喷嚏。他吸了吸鼻子，感受到身边靠上一团温热，便扭头去看徐仁宇。徐仁宇用双手捂住陆东植的双手，也没看陆东植，只是问：“要回去吗？”

陆东植摇摇头，“我还要对流星许愿。”

“什么愿望这么重要？”徐仁宇略有些无奈地笑着随口一问，并不觉得陆东植会回答。

“仁宇哥，我以后好好学习，像姐姐一样考上城里的大学，就也能去城里了。到时候我能去找你吗？”

“……”

见徐仁宇表情突然严肃下来，眼神里还带着些惊疑不定地盯着自己不做声，陆东植低头看了看被徐仁宇捂住的双手，想了想继续道：“其实我听说徐叔叔以前是城里的大老板，虽然不知道为什么要搬来我们村里……仁宇哥你以后是不是也想回城里做大老板？”

大老板？这真是好俗气的叫法。徐仁宇暗自觉得好笑，但看着陆东植认真的表情，他只默默“嗯”了一声算是回答。

“那以后我就去城里投靠你了。”

“投靠？你这都是哪里学来的词？”徐仁宇表情柔和下来，搓了搓陆东植的手，“以后你来给我打工，我发你工资。”

“那我要叫你什么？徐老板？”

“为什么你这叫得听起来我做的不像是什么正经生意？”

两个孩子压低了声音笑作一团，突然陆东植发出一声轻呼，“噌”地一下站起来，一手指着天一手去拉徐仁宇，“仁宇哥快快！是流星！”

刚说完这句远处的星空忽又划过一条一闪而逝的流光，陆东植不管三七二十一直接闭上眼睛，双手十指交握开始许愿。徐仁宇站在一旁帮仿佛入定的陆东植数着稍纵即逝的流星，在第四颗流星划过天际的时候徐仁宇出声道：“好了东植，你的愿望都默念几遍了，睁开眼欣赏一下吧。况且你的愿望我都能猜到了。”

闻言，陆东植“刷”地一下睁眼，看了看正冲自己笑的徐仁宇，又看了看星空，最后视线落回徐仁宇身上，“你说我的愿望是什么？”

“成功考上城里的大学？”

“不是。”见徐仁宇猜错了，陆东植有些得意，笑盈盈地左右轻晃着身子看天，如果可以的话他的确想再看几眼流星。

“哦……是吗，猜错了。”徐仁宇低下头，语气听起来很遗憾，“那现在流星也看到了，愿也许了，我们回去吧。”他去牵陆东植的手，却没把人牵动。

“仁宇哥要是很想知道的话，我倒也不是不能说。”陆东植站在田埂上，头顶是无限星空，背后是抽了新芽的广阔田地，身前是牵着他手的徐仁宇。他说：“我希望和仁宇哥一直在一起。”

“……东植。”徐仁宇盯着陆东植看了足足有四五秒，然后将对方拉向自己，另一手贴上对方冻得有些微红的脸颊，微微低头，“我们东植果然很傻……这个愿望不该对着流星许，应该对着我许。”

又一颗流星划过天际，却再也无法引起星空下分享着青涩初吻的两个人的注意。

******

山里的春风带着只有暗藏春心的人才能感受到的温柔味道抚过陆东植的脸庞，他停下跋涉的脚步抬头环顾四周，目之所及的粉白色海洋点缀在高高的天上，似衬得阴沉的天空都明亮了不少。他闭上眼睛感受微风拂过时带来的淡淡花香和带给皮肤的痒痒触感，也带走他一身薄汗的燥热。

徐仁宇就走在陆东植右前方不远处，察觉到身后人停了下来，他便也停下脚步转过身。两人已经爬到了东山靠近中段的地方，上坡路总是让人体力消耗得很快。陆东植胸口微微起伏，脸颊上泛起了运动后的潮红。突然双唇被覆上熟悉的温度，他猝不及防发出一声轻呼，睁开眼看偷袭自己的徐仁宇。才消下去没一会的燥热又卷土重来，陆东植后撤半步想要拉开和徐仁宇的距离，不料脚下却踩进一处小洼。他本能地伸手抓住徐仁宇的手臂稳定身形，却同时被对方揽住腰身撬开牙关，索取了一个绵长的吻。

陆东植还不太适应这种亲密举动，每次脸和脖子都红成一片，原本就不稳的气息变得更加急促。他用湿漉漉的眼睛埋怨地剜了徐仁宇一眼，却引得对方露出一个促狭的笑容。

“东植闭眼了，我还以为是在索吻。”

“怎么可能……”

“你看，好漂亮。”徐仁宇保持着揽着陆东植腰的姿势，说话时温热的气息扑在陆东植脸上。明明是在夸四周盛开的樱花好看，却根本没把视线从陆东植脸上移开，搞得陆东植莫名臊得慌。

他们抵达的这片樱花林藏于东山的树林之中，每到春季，站在村子里远眺东边的山林就能看见青绿的山坡上团着一簇粉白，煞是惹眼。连村里的老人们都说不出这东山的林子里是在何时又是因何会被种上这样一片樱花树，于是这就成了小山村的春季特色，村里人兴致来了会拖家带口地去爬山赏花，有时连隔壁村的都会来凑热闹。

往年樱花开得最好的时段是临近四月中的时候，但托今年暖春的福，才刚四月出头樱花就开了大半。两个男孩怀揣着不可告人的秘密和小心思早早地来到山里赏花，独占了今年春天这第一份的美景。

他们找了一块略高出于地面的大山石坐着休息，随手把身上的背包卸下放在脚边。虽然并排坐着有些挤，但他们乐得肩抵着彼此的肩。

陆东植四下环顾一圈，注意力被右手边透过树木缝隙看到的山下的农田与房屋吸引过去。他定定地望着山下的风景有些出神，像是在自言自语般喃喃道：“好久没来山上看樱花了，以前每年都会和我爸还有姐姐来这的……”

徐仁宇看着陆东植表情淡淡的侧脸，心中虽然已有了一个答案，但还是出声询问道：“为什么之后不来了呢？”

“哦……大概是东灿出生之后就再没一家人一起来过了吧。当时大家把精力都放在还是个小婴儿的东灿身上，爬山赏花这种事忘记了也能理解……“

“能理解吗……东植喜欢这里吗？”

“嗯……”陆东植轻轻点了点头，随后转头对着徐仁宇眯起眼睛露齿一笑，“嗯。”

“东植喜欢樱花吗？”

“对，很漂亮。”

“不要对我撒谎。”

虽然吐出的话语听起来有些严厉，但徐仁宇的眼神和动作却是很温柔的。他看陆东植愣愣地朝自己眨眼，眼神闪烁却又没有像以往那样移开视线，而是不知为何带着些慌乱和自己对视着，不禁觉得对方有些可爱。

伸手帮陆东植理了理刘海，徐仁宇像是怕惊跑了眼前人般轻轻开口：“我们东植很不会撒谎，总是会被我看穿，所以只有我们东植绝对不能对我撒谎，不然要我眼睁睁看着东植你骗我，对我来说未免也太残忍了不是吗？那么，我们东植喜欢樱花吗？”

轻叹了一口气，陆东植认输般移开视线小声嘟哝：“仁宇哥真狡猾……”顿了顿，见徐仁宇不准备搭腔，他突然勾了勾嘴角，抬头看向离两人最近的一棵樱花树。“我不知道……但樱花的确很漂亮不是吗？我妈妈最喜欢这东山上的樱花，每年都会和我爸一起来爬山赏花。这是我以前翻相册翻到他们在这的合影时我爸告诉我的。”

陆东植的微笑淡淡的，少年人纤细的脖颈扬起好看的弧线。这本应是比四周堪称浪漫的粉白色花海还要好看的一道风景线，却看得徐仁宇嘴里微微泛苦。苦涩就像陆东植的笑容那样淡，却很持久，而当徐仁宇意识到自己为了摆脱这种不适感都说了些什么之后，后悔已经晚了。

“以后我们也可以每年都来，像今天这样，就我们两个，你不需要期待别人带你来这。”

“……真的吗？每年吗？”

徐仁宇看着陆东植慢慢红起来的脸，自己的表情反而变得僵硬，“嗯。”

“仁宇哥你不是说以后要离开村子么……”

“你不是也说要进城来找我？谁规定出去了就不能回来了？”徐仁宇口气中不自觉带上了一丝烦躁。

在第一句话说出口之后他就猜到陆东植要问他关于离开村子的问题，鬼知道他刚才是中了什么邪才会脱口而出许给陆东植那样一个承诺，明明他从一开始就没想过要和陆东植天长地久，毕竟真等他离开村子之后一切都是未知数，现在和陆东植最多算是青春年少的一种消遣，这点理智他自认还是有的。只是他现在看陆东植笑得春光灿烂，一脸满足地翻着背包，拿出两个便当盒，又小心翼翼地打开一盒递到他面前，心底在嘲笑陆东植太容易知足的同时又有些痒痒的，就像被人拿着羽毛在心底来回轻扫着。

“快到中午了，仁宇哥我们吃便当吧。这是罗阿姨特意给我们做的紫菜包饭。”

“东植，以后你干脆也只对我一个人笑算了。”

“啊？仁宇哥你突然之间说什么胡话呢……”陆东植有些莫名奇妙地盯着徐仁宇。

“难道是因为我喜欢东植所以觉得东植笑起来特别好看吗？真怕有人和我抢你。”

“什什什、什么？！”

本来徐仁宇就是存心寻陆东植开心，他看陆东植的脸越来越红，脑门上简直要急出汗，于是刻意忽视掉内心的那股异样感，越发变本加厉地欺负起陆东植来。

“我们一路爬山上来手这么脏怎么吃？”

“这这、这有筷子……”陆东植还没冷静下来，说话仍然磕磕巴巴的。

“就一双筷子吗？”

“还有一双！”

徐仁宇接过筷子，下一个动作却让陆东植再次傻眼。他直接用力把那双木质筷子朝山下一扔，之后一手搭着陆东植的肩将人圈进怀里，一边凑到陆东植耳边说：“我现在没筷子了，没法吃东西，怎么办？”

这下陆东植连耳朵尖都红了，他低头看了眼自己手里唯一幸存的那双筷子简直要哭出来。他敢肯定如果他说把这双筷子让给徐仁宇，那连这双筷子都要尸骨无存了。

支支吾吾了半天也没能说出半句话，陆东植干脆闭上嘴，默默用筷子去夹被切成扁圆形状的紫菜包饭，但却紧张得手抖，夹了好几次才夹起一块。期间徐仁宇一声不吭，只是盯着陆东植看他出洋相。

“仁宇哥……”陆东植终于夹着一块紫菜包饭送到徐仁宇嘴边，但对方却不张嘴，无奈他只好轻轻叫了一声对方的名字。

陆东植没敢去看徐仁宇现在脸上的表情，只是红着脸微偏过头盯着远处的地面。他知道自己在和徐仁宇谈恋爱，和对方接吻的次数每周都在变多，虽然每次都是徐仁宇主动。只是他总是控制不住会觉得害臊，而每次和对方偷偷摸摸、避人耳目地亲近时也都让他觉得自己仿佛在做什么坏事。

手举得几乎有些酸了，陆东植不禁偷瞥了两眼徐仁宇。余光扫见徐仁宇笑了，于是视线自发上移，捕捉到一个让他觉得有些好看的笑容。明明只一阵轻柔的微风拂过，却带下了不少落樱花瓣。花瓣飘进陆东植的视线，又飘出陆东植的视线。有花瓣落在徐仁宇肩头，陆东植猜应该也有花瓣落在自己身上。他看不见自己身上有没有花瓣，只能看见徐仁宇伸手在自己头顶扫了一下，然后才终于张嘴咬了一口自己递到他嘴边的紫菜包饭。

陆东植盯着徐仁宇看，眼神同他初见徐仁宇时如出一辙。徐仁宇也盯着陆东植看，“东植，味道很不错。你回去后记得代我向罗阿姨道谢。”

轻轻的一声“嗯”几乎要被山里的春风吹散。被吹散的还有原本遮住天空的云层，更多的落樱花瓣，和空气中虚无缥缈却源源不断弥漫开来的某些情愫。

  
  


**-6-**

**“是你让我重获新生。”**

暴雨振聋发聩地敲打在陆东植房间的窗户上，直像要冲碎玻璃再裹挟着窗外的黑夜袭入屋子里。天边不时响起的滚滚雷声宛若要直接劈在人的头顶般让人心惊胆战。自入梅以来，陆东植觉得几乎快有半个月没见过完整的太阳了，山里湿气又重，他整天被低气压压得胸闷气躁，走到哪空气都是潮哒哒的，连人都要被这湿热的天气蒸黏糊了。

不过要澄清的是，此时此刻的陆东植虽然黏黏糊糊的，但却不是因为天气。

他正半蜷着身子躺在三楼自己房间的床上，原本是被这突如其来倾泻而下的暴雨和惊雷给吓得缩起身子，但现在他已经没有精力再去关注窗外本会给他带来恐惧的雷声了。相反他还要感谢这暴力掩盖了一切的雷雨声，不然他就要费更多力气去忍耐几乎不受他控制漏出口的呻吟了。

造成他如此狼狈和辛苦的罪魁祸首——是和他躺在一张床上并从后面将他整个圈入怀里的徐仁宇。陆东植不知道事情为什么会发展成现在这样，一开始他只是和徐仁宇聊着天，然后外面突然下起了伴随着炸雷的暴雨，回过神来时，他已经躲进了徐仁宇怀里。

由于徐宗贤和李氏临时有事需要进城，还不知道什么时候能回到村子里，徐仁宇便顺理成章地找上了热情好客的陆邻居家蹭吃蹭喝，还额外蹭到了一张床。当然，以他的性格本不会主动做这种事，但实在是徐宗贤临时起意走得急，李氏则像是生怕跟丢了他似的匆忙出门，来不及给徐仁宇备好伙食，于是临走前李氏特意拉着徐仁宇的手轻声细语地叮嘱他“有困难找邻居”。李氏说话总是这样轻声细语，对徐仁宇是，对徐宗贤更是。

虽然那二人急急忙忙一个跟着一个出门的样子让徐仁宇觉得可疑，但无奈这次徐宗贤要进城的决定太突然，徐仁宇当时只当对方又喝醉了酒，想一出是一出，没想到第二天对方真的动身了。他对自己的这个父亲这次在打什么主意毫无头绪，不禁有些烦躁，而陆家有陆东植。几乎没多做考虑他就采纳了李氏的“建议”。

他基本上是百分百肯定陆家人会提出让他留宿的，事实也的确与他预料的无异，唯一让他觉得不爽的是陆东植的那个弟弟实在太黏陆东植了，整天跟在陆东植身边“哥哥哥哥“地叫着，就像一只小苍蝇。

本来徐仁宇都已经久违地摆脸色给陆东植看了，陆东植和他聊天他也只是冷淡地回答几个字，谁知突如其来的一场暴雨直接冲刷掉了他所有的不快和理智。

一切都是陆东植不好。

“我们东植这么大的人了居然还怕打雷吗？要是我今晚不在，那你岂不是要去找叔叔阿姨一起睡？”昏暗安静的屋子里，徐仁宇的调笑声格外抓耳。

“……才不会，我爸会拿那些男子汉大丈夫的陈腔滥调把我骂回来。幸好仁宇哥你在，有你在我就什么都不怕啦。”

陆东植看样子是真的高兴，光听声音就能想象出那张肉嘟嘟的小脸上是怎样一个甜美的笑容。他把身子朝徐仁宇怀里拱了拱，后背贴上对方胸膛，在雷雨声中找到了一片舒适的温暖。背对着徐仁宇的他自然看不见对方那早就僵在脸上的调笑。

一切都是陆东植自己投怀送抱。

徐仁宇的手自然地搭在陆东植腰上，等到陆东植发现事情不对犹犹豫豫地想要逃时，身后已经抵上了一根炙热的东西，而下身的脆弱也被徐仁宇握在了手中。

“仁宇——”才刚开口陆东植就被徐仁宇捂住了嘴巴。徐仁宇轻轻地在陆东植耳边“嘘”了一声，之后就再没说话，而一直捂在陆东植嘴上的手似乎是也不想让陆东植说话。

徐仁宇感受得到陆东植在他怀里轻轻颤抖，伴随着陆东植不时发出的呜咽声，有温热的液体流到徐仁宇手上。他猜陆东植现在肯定是红着眼睛在哭，于是反而加快了手上撸动的速度。陆东植哪里经受过这种刺激，平时他甚少关注自己的欲望，现在被徐仁宇这样玩弄，敏感的玉茎早已泛红挺立，茎口不时流出透明色黏液。他经受不住一波波变得鲜明浓烈的快感，轻哼出声，同时扭着身子想要逃，不料却蹭到了身后那根炙热。从徐仁宇的吸气声中能听出明显的隐忍，快被快感冲昏头脑的陆东植这才想起自己一直被徐仁宇的性器抵着，不禁涨红了脸，梗着脖子僵在徐仁宇怀里不敢再乱动。

出乎陆东植意料的是徐仁宇似乎并没生气，相反还抚慰般地在他侧颈落下一个吻。脖子上的亲吻不同于嘴唇，少了唇舌交缠的湿润却多了一丝直达心底的瘙痒难耐。徐仁宇说：“东植，别怕。”于是陆东植便真的渐渐止住了眼泪。

喷薄而出的乳白色液体将情事的味道藏进房间各个不起眼的角落中去。零碎的喘息和绵软的身体并不能帮陆东植逃避接下来将要面对的事态。

徐仁宇久久没有动作，也不说话，搞得陆东植心里打鼓。他忐忑地翻过身和徐仁宇面对面，饶是适应了黑暗的眼睛也只能看清对面人的一个轮廓，再细微的表情却是如何都看不清了。陆东植仍被害羞的情绪淹没，绞着身下的床单怯生生地开口：“仁宇哥，你……还好么……”

“不好。”

徐仁宇真的不好，将陆东植按在怀里欺负的感觉已经让他下身硬得发疼，明知道现在能让自己好受的方法是什么，但他却迟迟没有采取行动。不是不想，而是不能。他已经感到烦躁透顶，偏偏陆东植还要来问他好不好，于是他便拿硬邦邦的两个字去砸陆东植。

陆东植听徐仁宇像是不高兴了，咬了咬下唇像是下定了什么决心般开口道：“我也来帮仁宇哥吧……”

“不用。”徐仁宇起身打开床头灯，一手撑在床沿一手去够靠床的书桌上放着的纸巾。抽了几张纸巾擦干净自己的手，再抽了几张纸巾递给陆东植，徐仁宇面无表情道：“你把自己擦干净然后睡觉，不用管我，我去一趟厕所。”

刚想翻身下床，手腕却一下子被陆东植拉住了，徐仁宇被拽得身子一歪，跌在陆东植面前，面无表情变成了吃惊。陆东植夹着腿坐在床上，睡裤被半褪到小腿，一片春光居然被宽松的睡衣下摆遮得严严实实。徐仁宇正疑惑陆东植难道这么主动？却不曾想听到对方一句颇为严肃的提问：“仁宇哥，你是不是有事瞒着我？”

徐仁宇还是疑惑，但这次的疑惑却有了些头绪和不好的预感。他皱着眉盯着陆东植，像是在探究对方为什么会有此一问。先前暧昧的气氛荡然无存，陆东植和徐仁宇对峙着，眼神十分坚定，这让徐仁宇第一次在陆东植面前感到没那么胜券在握。但他并不着急接话，他赌陆东植会先忍不住亮出底牌，方便他随机应变。

陆东植确实先亮出了底牌，他在采取行动之前已经做足了心理准备，但当他掀开徐仁宇的衣摆，明明白白地看见大片青紫的时候还是呼吸一滞。几乎是立马他开口时就带上了哭腔，眼泪和哽咽紧随其后，“仁宇哥，你……这是谁打的……”

徐仁宇的反应并不慢，当时就反手拍开了陆东植抓着他衣摆的手，但到底还是晚了。清脆的拍打声回荡在屋内，陆东植捂着自己有些火辣辣的左手，眼泪大颗大颗地滚落下来，却并不是因为手疼。

“你，为什么……”徐仁宇第一次有些语塞，眉头紧锁盯着陆东植，罕见地在惊讶之余多了一丝慌乱。

“刚才你伸手去够纸巾的时候衣服翻上去了。”

徐仁宇的脸色有些难看，但即使如此陆东植也不可能因为怕惹对方生气就像平时那样乖乖闭嘴。“到底是谁？你身上还有别的地方有伤吗？可是我平时完全没注意到你有受伤的痕迹，难道一直都在衣服底下藏着吗？这像话吗？”

陆东植越说越激动，伸手去扯徐仁宇的衣服想验证自己的猜想，被徐仁宇捉住双手阻止了。“不是，没有了，这是我之前不小心——”

“别骗人了，你这种伤就是被打的，我还不知道吗！”

虽然不是什么值得炫耀的经验，但陆东植这番话确实让徐仁宇无从反驳。徐仁宇看陆东植气呼呼地瞪着自己，泪水濡湿了双颊，泛红的眼睛已经有些充血，看上去比他这个受害者还要愤慨和委屈，不禁叹了一口气。

“仁宇哥，这个时候你还笑得出来，你疯了吗？脑袋也被打了？！”

“啊……我笑了吗？抱歉，我没意识到。不过能看到我们东植这么生气的样子，确实挺有趣的。”

陆东植难以置信地眨了两下眼睛，简直要怀疑徐仁宇是不是真的疯了。

“这件事情东植你知道了也帮不上忙，明天一觉醒来就当今晚什么事都没发生过，知道了吗？”

“不行。”陆东植摇头，他真的生气了，“怎么可能当无事发生。仁宇哥是我喜欢的人，看见喜欢的人被欺负肯定不能坐视不管啊！你不肯说，那我就猜……该不会是………………徐叔叔？”

虽然陆东植问得犹豫不决，但要得出这个结论并不困难。徐仁宇在村里本就没什么来往密切的人，就陆东植所知也不可能有年龄相仿的人打得过徐仁宇，随便用一下排除法几乎就能确定嫌疑人了。想通了这一点，陆东植眼前突然闪过李氏也有几次用纱布包着手臂的画面，不禁震惊地将眼睛瞪得更大，“该不会李阿姨也……”

“够了。别说了，东植……这件事情你不要管，你就好好待在我身边就行了。”

徐仁宇边说边把头靠在陆东植胸口，手上也放开了对陆东植的钳制，转而抱住了陆东植的腰。他就这样静静地闭着眼靠在陆东植胸口，呼吸随着陆东植胸口的起伏和对方达成同调。一时间谁都没说话，窗外的暴雨声在此刻反倒衬得屋内一片宁静。陆东植抱着徐仁宇的脑袋，时不时捋一下徐仁宇的头发。他跨坐在徐仁宇腿上，下半身虽未着片缕，但经过这么一番折腾，羞耻心早已被他抛到九霄云外。

徐仁宇故意轻轻拍了拍陆东植的屁股，开口说话时嗓音一如既往的低沉又富有磁性：“好了，现在我不用去厕所了，快睡吧。”

他抬头，看见陆东植还是一副闷闷不乐的样子，不自觉笑着捡起被陆东植扔在床上的纸巾去擦对方的脸。陆东植不情不愿地低头躲开，徐仁宇拿着纸巾追着去擦陆东植的脸。一个躲一个追，两个回合之后陆东植的脸被徐仁宇掰正，他只能老老实实让徐仁宇给他擦脸，神情幽怨。

“……虽然我们东植生气的样子也很好看，但是现在要怎么样才能让我们东植高高兴兴地睡觉？”

“仁宇哥你能不能正经一点。”

“哇——我这辈子真是第一次被人说不正经，会这么说的大概也只有你了。”徐仁宇朝陆东植挑眉，一副被冤枉了的样子。

陆东植沉默地看了徐仁宇一会，最后还是忍不住瘪了瘪嘴，小心翼翼地把手贴在徐仁宇腰侧，“疼吗？”

“不疼。”

“仁宇哥叫我不要对你撒谎，自己却谎话连篇，太不公平了。”

徐仁宇牵起陆东植的手轻吻了一下他的手指，“东植可以讨厌我。”

“嘁……”陆东植的嘴噘得更高，“你就是认准了我不会……”他看徐仁宇笑得有恃无恐，不甘和心疼在胸腔中混合成难以言表的复杂情绪。他知道自己说不过徐仁宇，便只是把自己想到的直接说出来：“以后我来保护仁宇哥，就像仁宇哥以前保护我那样。”

“哦——”徐仁宇把尾音拖得一波三折，“东植准备怎么保护我？也要拿晾衣杆去敲徐宗贤的头吗？”

徐仁宇这句话基本上是承认了陆东植之前的猜想，陆东植听徐仁宇对他的父亲直呼其名，语气中的冷漠毫不掩饰，不禁暗骂自己以前觉得徐家看起来一派和谐简直是迟钝到家了。但也许是徐家人天生都会骗人，他回想起李氏每次对自己笑得温柔亲切的样子，向自己旁敲侧击地打听徐仁宇平时在村里过得习不习惯的样子，那都是一副岁月静好的样子。他喜欢这位笑起来温柔的李阿姨，因为徐仁宇长得更像她，在他和徐仁宇成为恋人之前，他总是幻想着有一天徐仁宇也能对他这样笑一笑。

陆东植收回思绪，眼前是嘴角带笑看着自己的徐仁宇。床头灯的白光斜斜打在徐仁宇脸上，那半隐在阴影中的笑容如此真实却又让陆东植感到梦幻。鼻子一酸，眼泪眼看就又要汇聚起来，却被陆东植咬牙忍了回去。他吸了一下鼻子，勾起嘴角，胸有成竹地拍了拍徐仁宇的肩，“以后我每天都会去找仁宇哥，把你所有空余时间都霸占掉，你不待在那个家里碰不到徐叔叔，他就伤害不了你。”

“噗——哈哈哈哈——”徐仁宇一下子没控制住自己的笑声，虽然有暴雨的掩护，但他还是赶忙捂住了自己的嘴，生怕吵醒了其他正在睡梦中的陆家人。“这就是东植你想出来的保护我的方法？”

“哎呀仁宇哥你别笑，我这个办法肯定会有用的！”

徐仁宇忍着笑频频点头，陆东植觉得他这个样子是仍然在小看自己，自己这么认真地在帮他打算，他却如此敷衍。一气之下，陆东植推开徐仁宇，从他身上爬起来重新去抽了几张纸巾擦干净已经半黏在他下身的白浊，边擦边又慢慢红了脸。擦干净后他重新上床，跨过床外侧的徐仁宇，默默穿好睡裤拉过被子背对着对方躺下，整个过程似是不想再多看徐仁宇一眼。

“今晚我一直在惹东植生气呢……”徐仁宇关掉床头灯也侧身躺下，毫不介意陆东植冷淡的态度，重新把手搭到对方腰上。他贴着陆东植的耳朵说：“东植说要保护我，我好高兴。”见陆东植没有反应，他又自顾自笑道：“晚安。”

窗外的暴雨不停，雨声代替墙上挂钟的滴答声计算着时间的流逝。黑暗中陆东植磨磨蹭蹭地摸索到徐仁宇搭在他腰间的手，指尖相触的下一秒便成了十指交握。

  
  


**-7-**

**“那天的蝉鸣了十三次。”**

尖叫声、玻璃碎裂声、争吵声、桌椅翻倒声……

徐仁宇在进门之前就听到了这些并不陌生的声音，进门之后迎接他的也是没什么新意的刺鼻酒气和一室狼藉。屋内没开灯，窗帘也被拉上了，只留了一条一拳宽的缝让阳光偷偷照进屋子里。屋外艳阳亮得晃眼，屋内却暗得宛如黄昏。徐仁宇安静地站在玄关口冷眼旁观屋内正在发生的争执，安静得像个幽灵。看了一会，他发现今天的这场争执还是与以往有些不同。

屋内的那对“夫妻”忘我地对峙着，全然没注意到玄关口的他。平时面对徐宗贤谨小慎微的李氏今天居然也敢扯着嗓子朝她对面的那个男人嘶吼。而屋外专属于盛夏的阵阵蝉鸣也是自他搬来这个小山村之后第一次听见，一时间徐仁宇竟分不出屋外的蝉鸣和屋内的争吵哪个更加聒噪。

另外，他还从这场争执里听到了些有趣的新情报。

“我就知道你又要进城，上次进城金女士的态度不是已经很明确了吗！你为什么又要去！”李氏跌坐在客厅沙发前的地毯上，右嘴角已经破皮流血，半边脸颊泛红浮肿。平时低低挽在脑后的素雅盘发歪斜在一边，鬓边几缕散发贴在被泪水打湿的脸颊上。

徐宗贤像是被李氏的这番话刺激到了，狠狠将脚边的电视遥控器朝李氏踢过去，但泄愤的一踢并没有准头，遥控器斜斜撞到一边的茶几上，顿时电池后盖连同里面的电池一起飞了出去。他指着李氏大骂：“你还有脸提上次？！上次要不是你偷偷跟着，最后还在金恩实面前大闹了一场，我现在根本不会再回到这个破地方！”

“我当然要跟着，我就知道你要走，这次你不但要抛下我，连仁宇也要抛下了吗？他也是你儿子，你不能这样对他！”

“他根本不该出生！早知今日，当初我就不该大发慈悲地留你们母子一命！”

“会长、会长——宗贤你就留在这里安安稳稳地过日子不好吗，我们现在过得很好啊，就像以前一样，过得很好啊——”李氏一边梦呓般念念有词，一边狼狈地朝徐宗贤爬过去抱住了男人的左腿，流着泪抬头去看徐宗贤。

“呵。”

随着一声轻笑，屋内霎时间陷入一片寂静，争执中的二人循着声音的方向望向玄关，表情各异。

“仁、仁宇回来啦，什么时候回来的？”李氏亡羊补牢般拿手胡乱抹去眼泪，笑得比哭还难看。

“你还知道回来？又和隔壁那个小废物一起鬼混了？”徐宗贤像是毫不在意被徐仁宇看见这出闹剧，语气中满是轻蔑。

徐仁宇蹙眉，只觉得徐宗贤喷着酒气连说出的话都是臭的。他直视着徐宗贤的眼睛一字一顿道：“他不是废物，你才是。”

“你说什么？”徐宗贤一时没反应过来，怀疑自己听错了。

“我说你才是废物。窝在这个穷乡僻壤，整天靠酗酒逃避现实，还要求我们只许叫你‘会长’，你不觉得自己可怜、可笑吗？怎么？现在金恩实那个女人不再上你当了，估计你连你那个宝贝小儿子的面都见不到吧？我还想你急着进城要干什么，低声下气求人的滋味好吗？”

“你这个小杂种再敢多说一句——”

“我是小杂种那你是什么？当初亲子鉴定可是你亲自带我去做的。”

“你！”

徐宗贤气极，喘着粗气说不出话来，本就被酒精熏红的眼睛现下更是红得充血。自负如他，即使是生意失败破产，不得已到这个穷乡僻壤逃债，他也偏执地守着他仅剩的自尊心。在徐仁宇和李氏、乃至这个小山村的所有村民面前，他都仍然以曾经大韩证券会长的身份自居，他觉得自己总有一天会翻身的。如今徐仁宇这番刺耳的话无疑是打碎了他的美梦，在恼羞成怒的同时，他更无法忍受徐仁宇对他的忤逆。

“你现在之所以能站在这喘着气和我顶嘴都是亏了我当初可怜你，同意你进徐家的门！我还没死呢，你想要翻天还太早了，像你这种忘恩负义的东西留着也是个祸害！”徐宗贤边说边眼神阴鸷地四下扫视着一片狼藉的客厅，在扫到一旁茶几上的果盘时，他几乎想也没想就抄起了里面的水果刀。

刀上寒光一闪，徐宗贤刚要朝玄关走就被李氏一把抱住了腰。她半跪在地上替徐仁宇求情，本是面容姣好的脸庞在昏暗的屋内却只显出了憔悴和苍白。“仁宇还是个孩子，你别和孩子置气，他那都是胡说的，宗贤你先把刀放下——”

“别叫得这么亲热！滚！”

“会长，是我错了会长！仁宇你也快和会长道歉！”

“你能别总这样低声下气摇尾乞怜吗？让我觉得恶心。”

徐仁宇语气中毫不掩饰的厌恶听得李氏愣在原地，她看着离自己才几步远的俊俏少年，少年眉宇间有她和徐宗贤的影子，但神情却冷漠得让她在这盛夏不禁颤抖起来。徐宗贤看李氏发愣，冷哼一声就要继续朝玄关走，谁知李氏像是被他的动作惊醒了一般，复又死死抱住他的腰不让他再前进半步。

“仁宇啊，你快跑，别再待在这里了，快跑！快跑！”

徐仁宇看着李氏朝他哭喊，声音颤抖、眼神恳切，他却仍然不为所动，脸上的表情晦暗不明。眼前那个总是温温柔柔的人现在也不知道从哪来的这么大力气能和发酒疯的徐宗贤角力这么久。一股无名火自徐仁宇心底升腾而起，这个屋子里的一切都让他不胜其烦，正欲转身出门，客厅内的冲突却陡然激烈起来。

徐宗贤一心一意要教训徐仁宇，万万不肯就这样让徐仁宇跑掉。他用了狠劲弯腰一把推开李氏，还没来得及重新直起身，只听李氏的一声惊呼刚出口便戛然而止，同时响起的是“咚”的一声肉体磕在硬物上的闷响。徐仁宇回过身就看见李氏仰面向后倒去，后脑重重磕在茶几一角，当时就没了声响，整个人背靠着茶几慢慢滑倒在地毯上。身体先于大脑采取了行动，他拖着僵硬的步子从玄关迈出一步走进客厅，又迈出一步向李氏靠近。一旁的徐宗贤似乎也被这意料之外的展开震惊了，保持着弯腰的姿势紧张地观察倒在地上的李氏。

李氏还没有完全失去意识，挣扎着想睁眼，但上下眼皮却一直打架，于是只能徒劳地不停眨眼。她头晕得厉害，晕得连后脑的疼痛都感受不到，眼前一片模糊，眼睛无法聚焦，饶是如此她仍在竭尽全力四处扫视。眼前立着两道黑影，她把视线落在较矮较瘦的那道黑影上，嘴唇翕动。屋内安静得落针可闻，却几乎没人能听见她在说什么。

李氏后脑处的地毯很快就被鲜血染红了，冰冷的铁锈味一点点在空气中弥漫开来。徐仁宇的手莫名颤抖着，他用力握紧拳头，抬头看了徐宗贤一眼。李氏没能说出声的话徐仁宇却看懂了，看懂的瞬间他想，这个女人果然没什么新意，费了这么大力气说的不过还是让自己快跑。

确实该跑，眼看着要闹出人命了，这是让徐宗贤吃不了兜着走的好机会，况且……还需要赶快叫一下救护车。他这么想着，刚想趁徐宗贤不注意赶紧出门，不料对方却也在这时抬头看向了他。视线相接的瞬间，这对父子仿佛突然心有灵犀般看穿了彼此在打什么主意。徐仁宇直觉要糟，却在这时听到玄关处传来一声轻呼，顿时他整个人如坠冰窟，僵硬地转动脖子循声看去。

“李阿姨……？”

不知何时出现在玄关的陆东植让徐仁宇和徐宗贤都吃了一惊，他就站在刚才徐仁宇站过的地方，明显受了惊吓般盯着倒在地上失去意识的李氏，看样子居然还想继续往屋里走。

“你为什么在这？！”话一出口徐仁宇才意识到自己有多紧张，他声音沙哑得仿佛出自他人之口。

“门、门没关，屋子里有动静，我来找你……”陆东植被徐仁宇这么一吼停下了脚步，前言不搭后语地解释着，无措地来回瞟屋内或站着或倒着的三个人。刚才他走到徐家门口听见里面似乎有哭喊声，当时他眼前就闪过不久前的雨夜在徐仁宇身上看见的那些淤青。他三步并作两步跑到门口刚想敲门，却发现门虚掩着。

他记得每次李氏给他开门时都会听见取下防盗链的声音，徐家的门即使是在家里有人的情况下都会锁得死死的，现在眼前的门却虚掩着，屋内又有哭喊声，听着像是李氏的。可疑的气息从这一切反常的现象中喷涌而出，陆东植突然感到害怕，不知道自己敲了门后惊动了里面的人会有什么样的后果。他能感受到徐家的所有人都不愿意这个家里发生的事情被曝光，他不知道这样到底对不对，但心中纵使有疑问他也要优先考虑徐仁宇的想法。

这么踌躇了一会，屋内的动静不减反增。陆东植忐忑地轻轻推开虚掩的门，通往客厅的玄关走廊很暗，但这并不出乎他的意料，毕竟每次李氏给他开门后，从她身后窥探到的屋内总是一片昏暗的。他看见徐仁宇就站在走廊尽头的客厅里，正紧握着拳头盯着地上的什么东西。从他这个角度看不见徐仁宇正在看的东西，徐仁宇站在客厅的一只沙发旁，沙发应该是被谁撞歪了，正好挡住了他的视线。

整个屋子实在是太安静了，不知何时连屋外的蝉鸣都停了下来。陆东植被这莫名紧绷的气氛感染，小心翼翼地朝徐仁宇的方向走去，直到他看到徐仁宇在看的是什么才刹住脚步。

“发生了什么？怎么会这样？快、快叫救护车！电话在哪里？仁宇哥！徐叔叔！……”他急得额头冒汗，却在下一秒转头看向徐宗贤时噤声。对方手里的不锈钢水果刀再常见不过， 陆东植却从未想过这刀居然还能看上去如此锋利。他本想跑向徐仁宇却不争气地迈不动步子，反而被徐仁宇上前两步反手拉到身后。

手里的刀被陆东植看见，徐宗贤下意识扭了扭手腕，刀身的反光寒意逼人。陆东植不知道倒在地上的李氏和徐宗贤手里的刀有什么关系，他安慰自己应该是没有关系的，因为那刀上没血，饶是如此他也依然害怕地朝拉着他的徐仁宇身上靠了靠。徐仁宇非常用力地抓着他的手腕，但他现在没心思管疼不疼了，他略微抬头看了一眼徐仁宇，却没得到期望中的对视。

徐仁宇正十分紧张地盯着徐宗贤，自从刚看见陆东植出现在玄关时分神吼了他一句以来，徐仁宇就一直全神贯注地警戒着徐宗贤。徐宗贤的眼神透着一股说不出的阴鸷，徐仁宇能感受得到这和对方刚开始拿刀威胁自己时是全然不同的两种状态，他们得尽快离开这里。他用余光最后扫了一眼安静躺在地上的李氏，手指不动声色地挠了挠陆东植的手背，紧接着突然拉着陆东植朝门口冲去，同时大喊一声：“走！”

徐仁宇的动作不可谓不快，陆东植在接收到他开始行动前给出的信号后也做好了逃跑的准备，紧跟在徐仁宇身后。然而和他们几乎同时采取了行动的还有徐宗贤。徐宗贤一言不发地朝两人冲过去，一看就是要拦着两人逃出屋子，其反应之快几乎让人怀疑他之前那副醉酒暴怒的样子是装的。

开着一条缝的大门就在不远处的走廊尽头，门外一片阳光明媚，即使两人身后没有一个拿着利器的徐宗贤在追，门外亮堂的世界也比这暗无天日的屋内要有吸引力百倍。

就快到了，徐仁宇已经伸出右手去推门了。下一个瞬间门被顺利推开，屋外的阳光劈头盖脸地照在徐仁宇身上，即使被晃了眼睛他也没有停下往外跑的脚步，也一直死死拉着陆东植的手腕，确保陆东植好好地跟在他身后。所以当陆东植突然后撤一步用力挣开被他拉着的手的时候，徐仁宇都没反应过来发生了什么，也无法理解陆东植为什么能够有力气从自己手里挣脱。

手上力道的落空再加上被陆东植推了一把，徐仁宇一下子失去了平衡，他在震惊之余脚下一踉跄，踩空滚下了大门与院子交接处仅有两节的台阶。他几乎没给自己喘息的机会，连滚落的时候都挣扎着望向陆东植的方向。

陆东植不知为何和徐宗贤扭打在一起，堵在徐家门口的台阶上，看起来是想把徐宗贤手里的水果刀抢下来，又或者只是为了不让对方刺到自己。徐仁宇无暇多想，陆东植和徐宗贤离他只有两步远，他一骨碌从地上爬起来就要回去帮陆东植，才刚迈出一步却陡生异变。只见陆东植重蹈徐仁宇的覆辙，脚下一空带着徐宗贤从楼梯上摔了下来。

混乱中两人都摔得接连发出闷哼，最后陆东植压在了徐宗贤身上，看上去把对方压得够呛，徐宗贤的五官简直要皱成一团了。徐仁宇一个箭步上前扶起正颤颤巍巍撑起身子的陆东植，刚想问对方有没有受伤却被陆东植反手一把抓住，拉着他开始往院子外跑，边跑边喊：“去我家，我爸和罗阿姨都在家，我们快走！……”

徐仁宇看着眼前陆东植的后脑勺，对方那头天然卷已经在刚才那通混乱中变得凌乱不堪，但陆东植逃跑的速度丝毫不减，已经拉着他跑出了徐家院子。身后的徐宗贤早已翻身站起，握着水果刀的手垂在身侧，盯着逃出院子的二人一瘸一拐地追着。徐仁宇不疑有他，专心跟着陆东植跑，陆家近在咫尺，只要进了那扇门再把门反锁，今天的这场闹剧就能被画下句号。

最后当陆东植带着徐仁宇冲进陆家院子，又转身争分夺秒地将院门落锁时，门外已经丝毫看不见徐宗贤的影子了，对方像是知道自己追不上所以早早放弃了一般。虽然担心拿着刀的徐宗贤有可能伤害到别人，但眼下他们明显管不了这么多。

由于情况紧急，他们关门时用力过猛，铁门合上时“哐——”的一声巨响惊动了在屋里打扫卫生的罗仁慧。她一边在围裙上擦着手一边走到房门口，看见两个小孩都是一脸惊魂未定的样子，自己也被他们吓了一跳。

“东植，仁宇，你们这是怎么了？”

“事情有些复杂，李——我母亲受了重伤，后脑出血，麻烦先叫救护车，然后报警。”徐仁宇见陆东植将头抵在铁门上喘粗气，便主动接过罗仁慧的话茬言简意赅地提出了现在最要紧的需求。

“天哪！她怎么会！哎呀，我、我得赶快……”罗仁惠闻言瞬间瞪大了眼睛，想要追问李氏的情况但又必须刻不容缓地去叫救护车，一时间急得在原地六神无主地转了大半圈才一拍大腿冲进屋里。

见罗仁惠进屋打电话了，徐仁宇这才稍微放松了一直紧绷着的神经，弯下腰双手撑在膝盖上喘了口气。他转过身去看陆东植，见对方还是对着铁门面壁，便走过去想要伸手拍拍陆东植的背安抚一下对方受惊的情绪。手刚搭在陆东植背上，便有轻微的颤抖传到徐仁宇手上。

“东植？你没事吧？”下意识压低的声音出卖了徐仁宇莫名其妙开始紧张起来的情绪，他微蹙着眉继续向陆东植靠近，刚想把人捞进怀里，陆东植却主动靠了上来。

“仁宇哥。”陆东植转身缩进徐仁宇怀里，双手环抱住对方，埋头在对方颈窝轻轻叫了声对方的名字，声音沉闷。

陆东植大胆又亲昵的举动使徐仁宇一愣，要是罗仁慧现在从屋里出来一眼就能看见他们这个相拥的暧昧姿势。然而短暂的愣怔过后徐仁宇并没有感到喜悦，直觉告诉他有哪里不对劲，不管是陆东植反常的状态还是陆东植渐渐往他身上压的体重都令徐仁宇莫名地心慌意乱。他后撤半步，想要低头去看陆东植的表情，却先听到对方一声轻细却压抑的呻吟。

“东植？”

有熟悉的冰冷铁锈味萦绕在徐仁宇鼻尖。

“东植？！”

腹部传来被温热液体濡湿的触感。

徐仁宇不可能将靠在他身上不断下滑的陆东植推开，只能托着对方的肩顺着对方的力道被迫蹲下身，直到抱着陆东植坐在地上。

陆东植姜黄色的T恤在右腹部的位置被扎出一个洞，其下隐约可见的皮肤已经被不断流出的鲜血染红。陆东植并不怎么用力地抓着徐仁宇的手臂，只有在徐仁宇按住他不断流血的伤口时才痛得忍无可忍地在对方手臂上留下几道清晰的指痕。

鲜血的滑腻触感对徐仁宇来说并不陌生，但从陆东植身体里流出来的这许多红色液体却仿佛要将他烫掉一层皮，烫得他双手不停颤抖。

“是什么时候……你为什么……罗阿姨已经打电话叫救护车了，救护车马上就来，坚持一下东植，你不会有事的……”

“仁宇哥也有这么慌张的时候……”

“嘘——先别说话了，我在这里陪你。”

徐仁宇摇头制止了陆东植继续说话，他实在是听不下去陆东植在这个时候异常平静却略显乏力的语调。如果可以的话他恨不得长出一双翅膀带陆东植飞去医院，但他现在只能无力地将陆东植抱在怀里向屋内的罗仁慧求助。才刚扯着嗓子喊了一声，陆东植又开口说话了，徐仁宇不得不停下来去听陆东植轻声说着的是什么。

“仁宇哥，我答应仁宇哥的事情做到了……”

“什么？你在说什么……”

“就是要保护仁宇哥啊……那个时候你还笑我，现在却哭得这么难看，哈哈、咳咳咳——“

“东植！东植你别说了！你一直在流血……我根本不用你保护，谁要你这样保护我？！我不是说了你好好待在我身边就行了吗，谁叫你去做这种事情！”

“我会待在仁宇哥身边的，以后我还要给仁宇哥打工，还要每年和仁宇哥一起回来看樱花……所以仁宇哥你别哭了，以后我要一直拿这事嘲笑你了哦……”

“……好，你笑吧，现在我们先不说话了，东植听话……罗阿姨！罗阿姨——救护车到底什么时候来！”

“——仁宇啊，救护……东植？！东植你这是怎么了！！”罗仁慧一出门便看见陆东植半身是血倒在徐仁宇怀里，她直接冲到两人面前跪下查看陆东植的伤势，越看越心惊胆寒，捂着嘴巴不停哭着念叨陆东植的名字。

“罗阿姨，救护车……”

“来了，在路上了，应该很快会到的，一定很快就会到的！东植啊，这到底是怎么回事，东植……仁宇，这是……”

“没事……”陆东植的声音听上去比刚才更虚浮了些，听得罗仁慧闭着眼睛直摇头，几乎除了哭发不出别的声音，也听得徐仁宇直皱眉。

“东植，别闭眼，一直看着我。”看见陆东植小幅度点了点头后，徐仁宇才转头问一旁的罗仁慧：“陆叔叔人呢？”

“他今天一早就去村委会了，这会要是他在……对！我得去给他打个电话！”罗仁慧二话不说就要起身往屋里冲，但还没迈出半步就停在了原地，她低头看向陆东植，担心和焦虑写了满脸。

徐仁宇低头眼神复杂地看着怀里的陆东植，“罗阿姨你去吧，东植这里有我。”

******

盛夏的蝉鸣不知何时再度响起，在徐仁宇的印象中似乎是和陆东灿的哭嚎声同时响起的。身旁传来罗仁慧带着哭腔安抚陆东灿的声音，徐仁宇很感谢她把陆东灿从他和陆东植身边带回屋子里去。

蝉鸣时起时停，一阵阵犹如浪涛般拍打在徐仁宇身上。他数着这没什么规律可循的蝉鸣，按在陆东植伤口上的手逐渐停止了颤抖。在第三次蝉鸣响起时，他调整了一下姿势将陆东植更紧地抱在怀里，因为陆东植轻声说觉得冷。

徐仁宇也毫无规律地唤着陆东植的名字，陆东植听话地一直注视着他，原本轻易就会被泪水打湿的眸子在此刻却只有一片平静，甚至带着些微笑意，只是眨眼的频率逐渐增多。徐仁宇脑海中一闪而过李氏不久前似曾相识的状态，又立马闭上眼用力摇了摇头，像是要把令他不安的一切念头都甩掉。现在只要陆东植仍然这样看着他，哪怕仅仅只是一秒，他就能觉得安心。

罗仁慧又来到了他们身边，带来了止血用的纱布。徐仁宇眼看着纱布那干净的白色渐渐被鲜红色蚕食，耳边回荡着罗仁惠的蝇蝇啜泣。在第六次蝉鸣响起时，远远从门外传来了陆钟哲洪亮又焦急的声音。罗仁惠起身打开那扇被陆东植落锁，现在又被陆钟哲拍得哐哐作响的铁门，冲进门的陆钟哲几乎带着一阵热风。陆钟哲跪在一向活泼的二儿子身边大喊着他的名字，分贝大得让徐仁宇忍不住皱眉。他觉得陆东植现在需要一个安静的环境，所以即使陆钟哲质问他发生了什么他也没理睬对方。

噪音在救护车抵达之后到达巅峰，听到动静的村民们开始往陆家这边聚拢，其中甚至有一个村民以为救护车是来救他的，因为他走在路上无缘无故被迎面撞上的徐宗贤用刀划伤了手臂。

整个过程中只有陆东植和抱着他的徐仁宇是安静的，徐仁宇在听见救护车的警笛声后终于停下了梦魇般的对蝉鸣的计数。

“东植，醒醒，救护车来了，别睡了。”

回应徐仁宇那异常温柔的话语的是陆东植微微颤动的长睫毛。

医护人员拨开人群朝他们这边赶来，徐仁宇知道救护车上那唯一一个能陪同随行的家属位不会是属于他的，在被拉开之前他低头伏在陆东植耳边轻轻说：“东植在医院等我，等东植醒了，一定第一眼就能看到我。”他就着这个姿势在陆东植脸颊落下一吻，不去深究陆东植微凉的体温，起身时刘海遮住了眼睛，其中的情绪更是看不分明。

  
  


**–** **尾声-**

**“去年今日的樱花远不如现在开得繁盛，但我却觉得那天的景色比现在美得多。现在想来我们共度的那些日子就好像做梦一样。”**

这座偏远的小山村可能从没像今天这样热闹过，村里多出了大批村外人，即使夜已深也有大批村民家里亮着灯。警察们正一个个拿着手电筒和警棍穿梭在东山的树林里，其中不乏配枪的警员。据目击者称，徐宗贤最后拿着刀逃进了山里。

搜山一直从下午持续到午夜，在众人逐渐困顿、精疲力竭之时，一声尖锐的哨响打破了这一切。深夜中所有还未入眠的人都不约而同朝地哨声传来的方向望去，而夜幕下只有黑漆漆的大山静静矗立在众人视线之中。

******

徐仁宇一从医院回到村子就径直走进了陆家。他跪在陆家院子里一天一夜，膝盖下的地面上还残留着陆东植的血迹，但陆家人并不想责怪这个和自家儿子关系最好的孩子，只是无论他们怎么劝、怎么拉都拉不动徐仁宇。

“错不在你。”罗仁慧痛哭着安慰徐仁宇，把徐仁宇抱在怀里，就好像她抱着的是陆东植。

徐仁宇不愿意站起来，他越是听陆家人反过来安慰他，他越是站不起来。最后要不是他在烈日下不吃不喝地跪着晕了过去，差点又闹出一条人命，还不知道要跪到什么时候才肯罢休。

陆家和徐家的两起命案在小山村掀起了轩然大波，甚至还上了社会新闻。村民们在事发后的那段时间里对当事的两家表达了沉痛哀悼，人人都是唏嘘不已。

刚开始的时候村民们都默契地对此事缄口不提，但时间一长，背地里的风言风语便开始冒头，一冒头便止不住地疯狂滋长。

“柳婶你听说了吗？前几天徐家那个杀人犯的尸体总算被找到了，说是搜山的时候失足摔死了，尸体都不成人形了！”

“哪能没听说呀，真是人在做天在看，现世报啊！你瞧陆家那二儿子多可爱啊，可惜了……这种人渣真是死有余辜！”

“可不是吗！不过……要我说啊，徐家那小子也不是什么好东西。”

“啊？为啥这么说呀？”

“你不知道啊，听说徐家那小子在陆东植的葬礼上一滴眼泪也没流，板着个脸跟个瘟神似的。亏得老陆人好，还收养了他，要是我啊，肯定看也不想看见他。这仇人家的儿子，多糟心啊！另外……”

“哎呀周婶你别这么神秘兮兮的，有事快说呀！”

“最近村里不是死了不少猫狗吗，我听我家孩子说，他同学的朋友看见过徐家那小子拎着猫的尸体朝山里走呢，就是他爹摔死的东山！”

“这、这这……太恐怖了，这种人怎么能留在村里啊……”

“这不是没证据吗，况且现在人家也算陆村长家的儿子呢。”

“啧，真晦气……”

******

四季变换，四季如常。

次年初春的某天，徐仁宇失踪。当天傍晚搜寻徐仁宇的村民们在东山的樱花林里发现了他。他背靠当时开得最烂漫的一棵樱花树，安静地闭着眼睛，嘴角带笑。如果无视他右手腕上已经结了血痂的黑红刀口，那他就好像仅仅只是在做一个甜美的好梦。

那一年，徐仁宇初满十四，陆东植仍是十三。

【完】

Note：

  1. 虽然可能有人猜到了，但还是说明一下，每小节前的 **“粗体字”** 节选自徐仁宇临终前对陆东植说的话。
  2. 猫狗的死法是被放光了血。
  3. 诚邀各位听一下本文灵感来源，没把歌放在文前做BGM是因为觉得看完再来听的话效果最好👉 春はゆく – Aimer 
    * [网易](http://music.163.com/song/1429420739/?userid=391286595)
    * [QQ](https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=k1Nb1w5)




End file.
